


Walk Among Wolves - [Leon Kennedy x Reader]

by Shirasu22



Series: Resident Evil (LeonxReader) [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 5 - Fandom
Genre: DSO Agent, Dogs, F/M, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Missing Agent, Missing in Action, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: (Continued From 'Still Here Years Later') [Book 3]One mission, one mission was all it took for you to suddenly be off the radar, four years go by and nothing no sightings nothing...no one who has been trying so hard to find you could. What they didn't realize was that you were hidden in plain sight, but barely recognizable until an old friend arrives - Chris Redfield and his partner for the mission Sheva Alomar is when the truth unfolds.





	1. Prologue

||A/N: And there's book three, I know these are the events of RE5 and there's not much Leon x Reader in here but it will be mentioned so that's why I kept the 'Leon Kennedy x Reader' in the title so yeah...hope you enjoy this prologue and I hope you can wait a bit for the first chapter after this one! Also if you wanna see what the reader is wearing throughout this book just look on my Wattpad or Quotev!||

Within the DSO people were either speed walking or running all over the place, the fact that one of their own was suddenly MIA wasn’t a good thing, the tracked back on their Intel and it turns out it was a trap from the start.

When the first search team arrived at the last known location you were at it was then that they found the dead body of the man giving the information about an outbreak in their city. He had been infected with something and nearly attacked the team sent there.

They managed to actually get some documents on subtle plans that someone had for you when they retrieved you, mostly they were just reported on how they would plan to go far to fake an outbreak, lead you there then capture you when the time was right…mostly before you found out it was all a setup.

Your closets friends were taking it hard, Claire especially as well as Sherry who was expecting to have lunch/dinner with you when you’d return from that mission, that little girl loved and looked up to you seeing you as like an older sister figure or so.

However there was one person taking it even harder, and that was your lover Leon Kennedy. It hit him the hardest due to the fact not only was he your boyfriend and he had a duty to protect you…but also there was the fact you two shared an apartment together and now that place will feel empty…

It broke Leon’s heart further when nothing came up and the President was forced to identify you as MIA…

**Meanwhile**

You were tired…you spent all these past few days struggling to break free from your restraints but nothing worked, you knew that the people responsible for your capture was watching you struggle probably laughing at your failure.

Not only that but you knew they waited until you were exhausted, which it worked since you barely had your (E/C) eyes opened when two men wearing protective suits walked in one carrying a needle the other a mask.

“You bastards…the fuck you want with me?” You asked.  
“You might want to watch that mouth of yours, after all, you are in our hands.” A woman’s voice came from the intercom.  
“Fuck…you…” You said back.  
“Swear all you want you’ll be our little test subject, that needle contains what remains of the T-Virus. Let us see how you react to it.” The woman said over the intercom once more before ending it completely.

Hearing that information you struggled to get free, the adrenaline running through your veins triggered and you tried so damn hard to the point where your wrists began to get cut and bleed but it was no use one of the men held you down while the other stabbed the needle in your neck sending the virus inside of you.

You let out a small shocked shout at this as the men rushed off, for the next few hours you felt the virus begin its changes inside of you. Honestly, you believed you’d die soon from this and return as a monster…

Unseen to whoever was watching you when you turned your head to the side a tear rolled down your cheek and since your head was to the side it rolled down the bridge of your nose and on the pillow under your head.

‘Leon…I guess this is it…I’m so sorry, I love you.’ You thought

But when minutes turned to hours and then hours turned into a full day you still were not turning, the two behind the cameras were impressed, you weren’t mutation nor did you turn into an undead failure…you might just be the key item to help them finish their project.

“Prep her for cryostasis…we’ll make sure to make good use from this.” A man said.

**Four Years Later**

Kijuju Africa, it was the main area where a new rumoured Bio-Weapon was being created due to some of the people living among that area was controlled by something terrifying, however just as the BSAA Alpha Team was closing in on their mission location in a warehouse was a man on his knees.

The poor guy was shaking from fear and dread, just a few minutes ago he was taken and then injected with the virus that took many others controlling them. One woman slowly walked around him her heels making sounds as she walked while the other leaned up on the wall with her arms crossed, her wolf-dog sitting beside her snarling a bit each time he looked towards

The first woman had on a dark blue bodysuit with a black hooded cloak and a crows mask with red eyes, while the second woman had on a black and blue bodysuit with a half of a black cloak hood up only seeing her white bangs that fell over the mask which was covering just her eyes.

Anytime the poor man looked her way he noticed the two guns in their holsters which peaked just under her arms or that cloak she wore, they rarely spoke and only thing heard was now the man’s groans as the virus was rejecting him.

When he grabbed on the woman’s arm his eyes began to go black she ripped her arm away from him and once they saw the black worms coming out of the man’s body they left, another failure oh well he’s the BSAA’s deal now.

**Hours Or So Later**

Chris was driving his jeep to Kijuju his mission was to investigate the rumour, help Alpha team and get to Irving before he could sell the new BOW on the black market.

‘I should’ve seen it coming…It didn’t take long after the fall of the Umbrella Corporation for their bio-weapons to end up in the hands of terrorists. A new era of bio-terrorism descended upon vulnerable countries, shifting the balance of power throughout the region. People in the destabilized areas soon feared another incident like Raccoon City was inevitable. As panic spread government of the world turned to the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium, which formed the anti-terrorism unit BSAA. Operatives of the BSAA were sent to infiltrate and neutralize bio-terrorist hot spot, restoring safety and stability to various regions around the globe.’ Chris thought.

Driving around a bit more Chris could still see the opened file in the passenger seat, it was yours. Not much was in it since no one came up with anything on where you could be nor who took you.

‘To top that off one of the government best agents, a good friend of mine and my sisters went missing four years ago…no one really knows where (Y/N) is but some BSAA operatives have said that some woman with white hair resembles her, no one really knows if this information is credible but I promised both my sister and Leon that I’d look into it…mostly because the reports were on the fact she was located here more than once…if this truly is (Y/N) then what is she doing here? But this is no time to jump to conclusions…getting my hopes up as well will just be pointless so all I can do is investigate if these findings are credible.’ Chris thought.

After parking his jeep and meeting his new partner for the mission he remembered Jill for a brief moment but was pulled out of his thoughts when the woman introduced herself as Sheva Alomar.

Their mission was to locate Irving but what waited for them would be the total shock of their lives when not one but two people who were missing and thought to be dead was actually alive and well…not only that but hiding and plain sight.


	2. Chapter 1

||A/N: Okay and so the story begins! This first chapter I know there's not much between you and the characters but please bear with me as I got a bit more planned for encounters to come! Anyway, enjoy!||

Arriving through the gate into the village where they were to meet up with someone to inform them a bit more information on the mission they soon heard a voice from their earpiece.

"This is Kirk. Chris, Sheva do you read me?" Kirk asked.  
"Chris here. Coming in loud and clear, Kirk." Chirs replies.  
"Yes, we read you." Sheva backs up.  
"There's a black market weapons deal going down in Kijuju. That's where Irving will be. Alpha Team has already infiltrated the area and you will be going in as back-up. Rendezvous with your contact at the butcher's shop. You can gear up and get briefed on the mission there. Watch your backs, that woman with white hair is around as well." Kirk explains.  
"Woman with white hair?" Sheva asked.

Chris didn't say anything his mind quickly went to the idea that this 'woman' might just be you but he wasn't so sure...you'd never hurt people you put your life on the life to HELP people and was really dedicated to helping those in need who fell victim to bio-terror.

'I can't assume so quickly...' Chris thought.

Up ahead were a few of the guys living there beating on something with a bat, Chris knew he couldn't do much so he walked around them as soon as he got close though they watched his every move one sneaked off and spoke with someone who was hidden in the shadows - you.

"These America's are here, what should we do?" He asked you.  
"....Rally the others. Send one to follow them alone, unseen" Your voice whispered as you turned around walking away.

The sad part though your voice sounded void of much emotion only in an ordered manner and since the half cloak with the hood along with the mask over your eyes they didn't realize who you were but only as someone they shouldn't mess with...they learned that a long time ago when one tried to attack you which resulted in their death.

Back with Chris and Sheva, they came up to the front of the shop where they would need to be but it was really silent in the village...what was going on? Everyone just vanished. Without their knowledge, the villagers who were 'infected' were getting together as ordered by 'Wolf' (you) and what they'd be putting off would make the partners fight for their lives.

Getting inside they met up with their contact who was waiting for them.

"Good. You're both here. Come." He says.

Once inside he began explaining about their mission while the two geared up for the said mission.

"It may because of the new government, but people around here are a little on edge. You should do what you came here to do and go home." He says.  
"Yeah, they really are rolling out the red carpet for us Americans," Chris replies.  
"I have your weapons here for you. Check them." He tells the two.

As the two were gearing up a single villager carefully stood nearby, hugging the wall they pressed their back close as they stood by an open window. This was one of the villagers who was sent to spy on the two who arrived under the orders and was to report back to Wolf.

"Destination coordinates?" Sheva asked.  
"Town square's just up ahead. Go through there, Alpha Team's waiting at the deallocation." He replied.  
"Good," Sheva replies.  
"What do you know of Uroboros?" The man asked.  
"Mostly just rumours...Something about visions of a doomsday project." Chris replies.  
"Doomsday sounds about right, and apparently it's no rumour." The man informed them.  
"Your kidding right?" Sheva asked shocked.  
"You must find a man named Irving, he's our only lead. And be careful out there." He tells the two before leaving.

The villager left before being unseen speaking in their language about what happened while two or three left together the man at the moment decided to report back to Wolf to tell her what he learned. Once entering the building she was waiting in he explained everything.

"They know about Uroboros, the man in the butcher shop told them where to go." He says.  
"And the others?" Wolf asked.  
"Sent to capture him." The man replied.  
"Hmm...very well do as you please," Wolf replied walking off again.

That freedom to do as they please would make the already infected villager's riot and the two partners would be those who see it.

Back with Chris and Sheva they took the other door and had started heading towards the two square. Finding a still-warm dead animal was unsettling but when they entered a building and into another room, they found some sort of note.

'All outsiders will receive the blade of punishment! We will bless them with a scared blade! We will release them from their bonds of wickedness!'

Not sure what to make of it the two continued onwards however once they got back outside they heard a man screaming. Quickly acting on it they rushed to where it was heard and was horrified at what they saw.

Two men were holding down another who was the person who screamed, the man with a red shirt on took something out of his mouth while the other held the man on the floors arms down. A dog like a wolf was there watching it but when Chris and Sheva arrived it growled making the two men look towards them after they shoved whatever it was down the poor man's throat.

"Freeze!" Chris says gun pointing at them.

But the two men ran off with the dog in front of them, staying behind Chris and Sheva both had tried to see if the man was alright but it was actually too late he quickly turned and began to attack them leaving them no choice but to put him down quickly in order to keep up with their mission.

"What the hell just happened?" Sheva asked.  
"They didn't move like any zombies I've ever seen," Chris replied.

Unsure what was going on they had no choice but to keep moving forward hopefully they would get some answers soon. After jumping out a window to get back outside the two took a path towards the right but soon they heard multiple loud voices of the villagers all around them.

Great...

"We need to get out of here!" Sheva says.  
"Yeah and fast," Chris replies.

Acting quick they took down a few of the villagers in their way and ran past a few in order to get away safely knowing it would be a waste of time and bullets to stay around and just kill them all...besides there wasn't much of a 'shop' nearby to even get more bullets so preserving bullets was a priority there.

However their current location wasn't a good place to fight these guys so they needed to get to the building in order to deal with them better, and that they did once they were inside Sheva quickly locked the door up from the inside with a piece of wood.

"Come in, Kirk. The locals were hostile and we had to use force. We don't have any contingency plans for this situation, do we, Kirk?" Chris asked reporting in.  
"Rodger on the locals. But your orders still stand." Kirk replies.  
"What does that mean? Was HQ expecting this?" Sheva asked.

Chris didn't answer her but he had a feeling they did...HQ always did have the intentions to not give out the whole truth of the matter forcing its agents to find out for themselves sadly. Going through the place more they found some sort of place to jump down in...maybe this could get them out of there and to a safer place?

Which it did so they continued on taking the pathway to their objective, when they entered a building with rather large windows however they were in for a show as the man who helped them was captured other locals of this place where yelling as the grouped up looking at the ledge above them where one had a spoke into a handheld microphone in his hands speaking in their language.

"You don't know what you're talking about! You all can go to hell!" He shouts.  
"Wait a minute, that's the...!" Sheva says watching from inside the building.

The same woman Chris read reports on appeared on the ledge walking up to the small group of there, Chris wasn't sure what was being said between the two but he watched as she crouched down and spoke to the man with few words then stood back up.

Turning your head you remained silent as the man being held down yelled at you, looking towards the man spouting nonsense to the others to rally them up you nodded and left along with your dog who followed you at your side just as the man ordered the large thing to kill the poor guy.

However after the deed was done you looked towards the building and saw Chris and Sheva, you had stared long enough that it caught the eye of the man to which he saw just who you were looking at and soon got some orders for the others to take care of them.

"Better take care of them." You said.  
"We will." He replied.

Chris and Sheva were in for a fight now, knowing they were spotted the moved the shelves to the windows to buy them some time as they got ready for the fight to come. Meanwhile, you were walking towards the car you had hidden away to meet up with Irving who was really someone who got on your nerves with his quick wit and...voice. (sorry don't like the voice)

But before you did you ran into a BSAA member who seemed to have escaped it looked like from somewhere, hearing reports on you he made action to take fire but you had quickly put him down wordlessly. Walking up to the dead man now you took out his earpiece and placed it in your pocket.

If they had more help you'd be able to deal with them later since you didn't really have much faith in these locals to deal with them considering the choice of weapons, with what you could remember from training was that guns were more effective with the right hands rather then casual weapons.

However...anything could be used as a weapon if used correctly.

"Come in, Kirk. The gate is sealed, and we're trapped. We need back-up, and we need it right now!" Chirs tells.  
"Rodger that. Just sit tight. I'm on my way!" Kirk says.  
"Did you hear that Sheva? Help's on the way." Chris tells her.  
"Got it! I just hope he gets here quick!" Sheva replies.

Fighting their way through the area it seemed as if more kept arriving, running around killing a few in the way it seemed as if this would take forever but lucky for them as soon as it was quite a while as they dealt with these locals and the large man with an axe they heard a familiar voice.

"Chris, Sheva, how you holding up? I'll be there shortly. Just hang in there." Kirk asked in their ear-piece.

Knowing help was arriving soon enough the two kept at it with running around killing the local in their way knowing they had no choice but to do it to keep alive they soon met up with Kirk who came around in a chopper the two hid while he used a rocket launcher to take out the gate.

"Kirk, we owe you one," Chris says.  
"You can thank me later. Chris, Sheva. It's almost time for Alpha Team to go in. Hurry to the deal coordinates." Kirk tells them.  
"Rodger that," Chris replies.  
"I'm going on ahead. We'll meet up there. Good luck." Kirk tells them.

Opening the gate and heading inside they were further in the village, but as they went through the area in their earpiece they could hear the shouts of Alpha Team as they mentioned some sort of monster was after them forcing them to engage in gunfire however t wasn't good to hear, Chris and Sheva tried to contact them but all they heard was silence.

They needed to get to them quick...

Roaming around the place building after building both Chris and Sheva soon came up to the area where a young girl was escaping from her attackers both of them saw her and she saw them. Yelling for help a man walked up behind her and dragged her back inside despite her struggles.

Knowing they had to help the two rushed to the building she was at and both soon entered there but the woman stumbled into Chris, catching her Sheva meanwhile checked around for that man but he was nowhere in sight. Chris, however, was trying to tend to the girl but later it was revealed they had been too late she too was turned like the locals forcing Chris and Sheva to put her down as well.

Not long after really more of the locals arrived forcing them once again to deal with it, later their new orders were to check on what was happening with Alpha Team since they were already heading there they agreed to it.

But when they took the underground route they heard more yells of the locals, hoping this would safely take them to the area where Alpha Team was they also hoped there wouldn't be too many locals there at the moment.

One BSAA man was dead but there were no bullet wounds...it was something else unsure what it was the two were now keeping an eye out for anything. Finally arriving both of them kicked down the door and walked in with their guns up and aimed.

"What the hell happened in here?" Chris asked.

The place was a total mess, so whatever that had come in and attacked them had been rather large or so it seemed because the whole unit was killed off all but one who was barely clinging onto life.

"Hey, who did this?" Chris asked rushing to the man helping him sit up.  
"Something attacked us...Irving...he got away...It was a setup..." The soldier says.  
"A setup..?!" Chris asked.

The soldier tried to speak again but for the short moment he couldn't find the words, instead, he had given Chris a disk with stuff inside it.

"What is this?" Chris asked.  
"It's data regarding the deal...I downloaded them from their computer...You got to get it to HQ..." The soldier says before sub coming to his wounds and passing away.

"Hey...Hey, hang in there!" Chris tried.  
"I saw someone, but they ran away..." Sheva said moments after.

After a short moment, Chris picked up the disk and pocketed it.

"Kirk, do you copy? We got the data, gut Alpha Team is down. Irving got away." Chris informs.  
"Rodger. Relay the data from the vehicle at the storage facility." Kirk informs them.  
"Copy that," Chris replies.

Chris and Sheva looked at one another in silence before solemnly going on forwards again towards that storage area where the vehicle was located at. Finding an elevator that took them down they headed towards a door with a bar like windows where the woman they saw before was just opening up the door in front of her with the light on the side.

"You there! Stop!" Chris shouted.  
"Freeze!" Sheva shouts.

Again you had gotten away closing the door right in front of them just as a few bullets hit the door and the wall beside it, once you were inside and the light turned from green to red it had somewhat trapped them inside that area until they could find a key to get through.

"Damn...and she was the same woman we saw earlier." Sheva sighed.  
"Careful she could've left something here for us," Chris replied.

First and for most, they looked around and when they finally found the key to that door and returned to get through they saw just what you unleashed on them, honestly since you couldn't remember Chris at all it was no wonder you brought the monster that killed all of Alpha Team to him and Sheva.

"Looks like she brought a friend," Sheva said.  
"No choice gotta deal with this first then we go after them," Chris replies.

The monster that showed up was black and it's body seemed to take form of large worms that moved around together to make it looks disgusting and threating, knowing this was the B.O.W that was what killed Alpha Team the two partners worked hard together to kill it using the other room where they found that key to fighting it even if they had to run around literally just to do it.

Its large form made it look like a monster of a man form with something orange in the back, using the canisters that were flammable seemed to be effective but that room they were in only had so many so they needed to be careful on how they use them but they knew they needed to kill it and torching the sucker seemed to be effective.

It took a while but once it was down for the count the two hurried back to the door, used the key and looked around but you were nowhere in sight. They still didn't know who you were and honestly, Chris was hoping to hear you speak so he could identify if it was truly you but apparently this woman was keeping silent.

'What are you hiding?' Chris thought.

Using another elevator to go up the two got their guns ready as they walked out of the place and into where the car and since no one was in sight they quickly walked up to the car and Chris began to get ready to send the data he received.

Meanwhile outside Irving was watching the two over the security camera, not wanting to waste more time he suggested they go and the other woman drove off with you in the back seats with your dog that rested its front paws and head on your lap taking a quick puppy nap.

You, however, we're listening in on the ear-piece in case they were to be informed of anything so you'd know what you should do next to put a stop to them since the locals couldn't you might as well do it yourself later.

Back with Chris and Sheva both spoke with one another about what that B.O.W was, Sheva expressed remorse on not getting there sooner but Chris countered back that if they had they would be dead as well and no one would be around to stop Irving.

"Chris to HQ, do you copy?" Chris asked.  
“This is HQ. Excellent work out there. We’ll analyze the data immediately.” Command said.  
“This whole town has gone to hell. The people here they’re acting like those Ganado detailed in the Kennedy and (L/N) Report and aside from that, there’s something new, something we haven’t encountered before.” Chris says.  
“Our transportation has been taken out too. Requesting a mission update.” Sheva asks.

Turns out their mission needed to continue even if there was just the two of them, however meanwhile none of them knew that the ‘enemy’ was listening in, you had previously taken a comlink from a dead BSAA member and used this to your advantage to make sure you knew when they’d arrived.

But when the name Kennedy was said your head began to hurt badly, grinding your teeth you held your head in one hand as you let out faint groans of the pain out. Memories of your past surfaced but some still fuzzy.

“So what’s your name?” The man asked.  
“(Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N).” You said.  
“Names Leon Kennedy.” Leon introduced.  
“Nice to meet you.” You smiled.  
“Likewise, (Y/N),” Leon replied smiling as well.

Opening your now blue eyes you panted a bit only to realize Irving was trying to get your attention, sighing you shook your head and told him to keep his mouth shut due to your annoyance just from his voice.

Looking out the window as Jill drove the car you three were in you wondered just who this Leon Kennedy was and why...why did your heart hurt as well at the same time yearn for him?


	3. Chapter 2

||A/N: The dog officially has a name...yeah it's simple but it's what came to mind, anyway enjoy and I'll try to get the next chapter written/uploaded sometime next week! So you might just get every chapter once a week though not sure how many chapters RE5 has since I'm going chapter by chapter not sure if this book will be shorter then the first two. Anyway, enjoy!||

Since they couldn't afford to let Irving escape they continued on - just the two of them. No back-up what's so ever and since they needed to finish the mission no matter what Chris and Sheva both decided they would be the ones to bring that man in.

Exiting the area of the storage room the two found themselves in a maze-like area with large tin storage containers piled upon one another. However, some of them were rigid with explosives so they made sure to keep an eye out.

They tried to get around quickly unseen but a bark of a dog was heard, looking up Chris saw the wolf-like dog up on one of them beside a guy carrying a crossbow. Shit, they spotted them...but Chris remembered something.

"That dog..." Chris muttered.  
"What of it?" Sheva asked.  
"It was with that woman...the one we saw," Chris replied.  
"You think it's hers?" Sheva asked.  
"Well, it does follow her command so it would seem so," Chris replied.

The dog ran off probably back to its owner (you) letting the two deal with the locals that were around the area to work on them...though honestly up until now it was easy to see they would get by and they actually did in the end. It was only when they were out it ended up being a large area with more locals around.

If you didn't think things could get from bad to worse well...it did. Even infected dogs arrived, which in the end confirmed Chris's thoughts. That wolf-like dog wasn't, it was just following it's master's commands.

Putting those thoughts at the back of his head for now Chris and Sheva continued on as they moved a barricade and took the broken-down bridge carefully over to the other side only to be met with a local driving a truck towards them, shooting at him they watched it fall to the side only to find out more locals were running up behind it towards them.

"Great just when you thought it couldn't get any worse." Chris sighed.  
"We need to deal with them quickly," Sheva tells.

Turning left the two saw some set of stairs taking them the two went through the waterway but was met with dogs forcing them to shoot before they got bit by them unsure if these dogs were infected as well.

Getting back outside they found bodies on the ground one of them moved and yelled out in pain then a few B.O.W's arrived making them deal with them first before going through the metal door in front of them.

Heading inside the two came up to the other side of the area they were in before Sheva mentioned that someone must be there and there was...mostly locals but you and your dog once again.

"They're here, Wolf." One said.  
"Lead them into the opening then attack together." You replied.  
"As you wish." They nodded.

Meanwhile you were watching from the shadows, you were ordered to kill them but instead considering you were remembering a few things from time to time you kept silent about it and instead of killing these two you just watched their movements seeing how they dealt with everything.

At some point, they got in a building but once their eyes landed on your standing figure, their breaths caught up some of the locals were standing around you just looking at them. Everything was silent until your head turned to the side and the locals began to make noise and walk towards them.

"We're surrounded!" Sheva says.  
"They must answer to her," Chris says.

Sheva then noticed none of them attacked you they just walked around you as you stood there, deciding to leave you turned around and walked off your dog Kuga following afterwards.

"She's getting away!" Sheva says.  
"Can't go after her yet! We need to deal with these guys first!" Chris replied.

Most of the locals turned into B.O.W's however when they made their way for the boats they watched you drive off in yours with your dog sitting down. Trying to escape they realized just how many locals were around thankfully HQ sent in some air support so it would be easier with Kirk's help.

Chris mentioned that he didn't think HQ cared considering they pretty much point blank said that he and Sheva would be going on with this mission alone...good grief HQ make up your mind.

With Kirks help from air support it made escaping this place a little easier they were able to keep more bullets for their guns easier and they got out of there much quicker...however they soon realized things got worse when Kirk soon had flying B.O.W's attacking his chopper sadly he went down and HQ requested anyone nearby to get to his location fast.

**Meanwhile**

"Doesn't she leave to much? I thought you two were partners!" Irving said.  
"......"  
"Come on now lass, isn't she working on her own without orders?" Irving asked.  
"What she does in none of your concern. Besides she's doing all your dirty work. So, Get. To. It." The other woman says.  
"Okay okay! I will." Irving replies.

It was true you were out doing your own thing but unknown to them your memories were returning and soon when most of it returned you'd be changing sides however now wasn't that time considering you only had a few memories return though you still were confused as to why you felt a certain way with them.

Leaning upon a wall with your hand over your masked covered eyes another memory returned to you bringing pain to your head, closing your eyes tightly the memory was still a bit fuzzy but the voices were easy to hear.

**Flash Back**

"Are you sure it's okay I can come over?" Your voice asked.  
"Of course you can! We're best friends!" A woman's voice cheered.

You found yourself walking up to a home with the name 'Redfield' on the mailbox, walking inside was where you met a guy who looked like the younger version of the man you've been seeing currently but a few years back.

"Hey there, you must be (Y/N). I'm Chris, Chris Redfield. My sister has told me all about you." Chris introduced himself.  
"Hey, Chris." You smiled shaking his offered hand.

Is this how you met this guy??

**Flash Back End**

"Chris Redfield...so that's your name." You whispered.

Taking a few deep breaths as the pain disappeared you pushed yourself off the wall only to hear some whines coming from your dog, worried as he was you crouched down and pet his head.

"I'm fine...now let's get back to work." You said.

Standing up you walked off, Kuga following after you close to your side from time to time brushing up on your leg to continue giving you some comfort.

**Chris And Sheva**

Back with the other two they soon found themselves facing a local with a bag over their head and arrived with a chainsaw, well that was familiar cause Chris read that in your report as to when he read yours you explained a bit more on what the horrors you and Leon saw.

When the guy with the chainsaw was down Chris quickly picked up the guards key, thinking it must be useful he placed it in his pocket. Heading up the way where the man with that chainsaw arrived from Chris and Sheva found themselves just outside the crash site.

Getting inside there it just so happened to be where you told the locals who were around you to lead them there, it had been a trap since the start, and it got worse when locals with bikes arrived. One of them had a chain which Chris saw and told Sheva to get down but it just ended up wrapping around his ankle dragging him around as the local drove.

Sheva took a shot which broke the chain setting Chris free however more arrived making the two stand back to back. Though they weren't really alone since help soon arrived. Other BSAA members arrived and they were the team Sheva was familiar with.

Thankfully they arrived just in time!

Once the locals were all down they took the two in their makeshift hideout.

"Man am I glad to see you guys," Chris says.  
"Delta Team, Captain Stone." Josh introduces himself.  
"Chris Redfield," Chris replies back.  
"Sheva." Josh nods at her.  
"Thanks, Josh. I owe you one." Sheva replies.  
"You guys know each other." Chris comments.  
"I trained under Josh. He taught me everything I know." Sheva explains.  
"Sheva became little sister of the team. Now Sheva, you must continue your search for Irving. According to the data we retrieved from the hard drive, we believe he has moved on to the mining area. There's more info inside." Josh explains handing the chip to Chris.  
"We will follow after taking care of business here. And keep your radio handy just in case." Josh finished.  
"Thanks, Josh." Sheva thanks him.  
"And be careful around that woman, the locals call her Wolf. But he shot is spot on and her fighting skills outmatch a few of us. Her dog, on the other hand, follows her around but I don't think it's a good idea to shoot at it since it will only anger her." Josh explains before leaving.

As Josh left Chris checked out the chip on the data and ended up finding two people he knew...one he thought of was dead and the other was one of a person who was missing for years.

"Jill...(Y/N)..." Chris whispered.

Both pictures were of both woman, their eyes closed and were in some sort of sleep whatever they were inside Chris didn't know but this proved that these to the woman were alive but somewhere...but what amazed him was the changes in the two. Jill and you both now had very light coloured hair.

'It's no wonder people didn't think this was (Y/N) her hair is white! Wait...could that woman I saw be...no she wouldn't there must be some sort of explanation!' Chris thought.

"Chris. Are you alright?" Sheva asked.  
"These pictures it's...Forget it, it's nothing. Let's move out." Chris replied deciding not to continue on.

He needed more information before making assumptions on this.

Things were getting weirder when he found a few notes on the Las Plagas and a few side notes were in handwriting he recognized. It was YOUR handwriting, knowing you must be somewhere around here or elsewhere Chris was gonna get answers on where you and Jill both were.

He had to find you two. He just hoped things weren't too late.

With Sheva leading him to the mining field he just followed after her, dealing with a few locals and dogs on the way. Getting inside the mines one of them took the lantern while the other stayed close to them. Even a few of the locals were inside this place as well.

On the other side were more of the locals once again taking them out the two continued on and did so quickly to get the hell out of there they soon were in an area within the mine where there were platforms everywhere as well as some machine they would be used to work in here.

More infected locals arrived forcing them to deal with it before heading on once more, at this rate Irving and 'Wolf' will be escaping from here quicker than them and they'd miss them. Using the pathways Chris and Sheva soon found themselves back outside. A building was just a few feet away and there they found Irving.

"Freeze!" Chris shouts.  
"Oh, shit..." Irving whispers.  
"So you must be Irving?" Sheva asked.  
"Wow, perceptive, aren't 'cha?" Irving replies.  
"You think this is a joke? You're just like all the other pieces of scum terrorists." Sheva says.  
"Oh, I'm not like them! I'm a businessman with standards. But you know you should keep a good eye out cause I'm not the only one here." Irving says.  
"Drop the weapon!" Chris says but freezes when he hears a gun behind him and Sheva.  
"Or...how about you drop yours," Irving says.

Looking over their shoulders was you pointing both guns at the backs of their heads, Irving laughed at the sight but the two BSAA members never once lowered their guns at all. Not long later Chris made the move to fight you making Sheva point her gun from Irving to you unsure who to point it at right now.

And honestly, Chris could tell you were a talented fighter as he could easily figure out what types you were using. Mostly Judo as well as Jiu-Jitsu. But before the fight could continue a smoke pellet was sent in through the open window making you quickly grab your guns and jumping out the window with your dog, the other woman arrived dragging Irving with her.

When the two checked the window where the three made their getaway it was seen that they were gone.

"Looks like Irving has two partners," Sheva says.  
"Yeah, and they weren't kidding about Wolf...she knows how to fight," Chris replies carrying his jaw a bit where you hit him rather harshly.  
"Must be something here he didn't want us to see." Chris changed the subject.  
"What is it?" Sheva asked.  
"Look at this," Chris says showing her two pictures.  
"The oil field...that's in the marshlands," Sheva tells.

This wasn't good but it was also the fact that their next lead on Irving was this, whatever they had plans to do they needed to stop them. And fast.

"Delta Team, Chris here. We located Irving, but he got away." Chris says.  
"Do you know where he went?" Josh asked.  
"We think he's heading for an oil field in the marshlands," Chris explains.  
"OK, I'm sending after him now. I need you two to head back this way." Josh says.  
"Rodger that," Chris replies.

Not long after more locals arrived making them once more deal with them, they had to go and meet up with Josh and his team, getting around they soon came up towards a road with lots of turns and even more of the locals. Getting through it all they seemed to have come across something else.

A truck arrived and when the local lost control of the truck he ended up blocking their way through this road killing himself in the process. When Chris and Sheva took tiny steps forward the back of the truck opened up completely. And inside was a large form of the flying BOW's they faced before.

"What is that?" Chris asked.  
"I don't know what that thing is, but I'm sure Irving is responsible!" Sheva replied.

And so their fight with this large flying BOW began, it was a lot harder to deal with it since it was able to fly up high and so they moved around shooting from time to time but it took a while before they could get it down, and when it flew around and started to fly towards them for attack Chris and Sheva both continued to shoot bullets at it making it crash into the truck and taking it down with it to the very bottom.

Not long after a jeep arrived with one of the BSAA members inside he yelled for them to get in, quickly turning the jeep around he drove off with the two in the back. As the man drove Sheva reported back to HQ explaining where they were heading towards to catch up with Irving only to run into some trouble.

The locals who had motorbikes were back forcing Chris and Sheva to take upshot protecting the jeep as this thing could only take so many hits before it would pretty much kill them all. Using the guns on the jeep they shot down any of them that got close.

During this, it was then explained on what the locals were being called, well the ones who were infected but Chris was confused on how this was connected to the Uroboros virus he was told of...then again no one at the moment knew.

Focusing on the locals around them chasing after them Chris and Sheva continued on with taking them out even the ones driving some trucks as well. Not long after however the other team was overwhelmed they were ordered to remain where they were as helping was arriving soon.

As the sun was setting and they continued to do their best to quickly get to the village up ahead more arrived making them shoot any of them down however the locals tried to push them into the river but failed as Chris and Sheva shot them down.

Still shooting at those who cashed after them the driver drove quicker in order to get the jeep over the broken bridge making it easy to escape those who followed. By now it was night time and just as they arrived...it had been too late.

"What could've done this..." Sheva asked.

Neither men answered as they soon all got out to check on the place, whatever killed them seemed to have ended the soldiers quickly. But as they did so the ground rumbled something wasn't right...something large approached them as they looked around for it. A jeep was thrown and just barely missed Sheva.

It was then that they saw what it was...a giant B.O.W one Chris remembered in the Kennedy and (L/N) reports. Oh gosh, this wasn't gonna be a pretty fight. The man who drove them here was killed instantly with the large foot of this bastard, Chris and Sheva attempted to hide but was ultimately found.

With nowhere else to hide they got inside the jeep and took aim with the guns they used before, using them it seemed to be easier but from time to time the two had to duck down in order to avoid his large attacks. Not long later though they found some parasites coming out of its body at times and quickly shot at them. Seeing as it was what affected it the most they shot at them anytime they were to show up.

Of course, a few locals were around as well but with the guns, they were currently using it was easier to take them down and get back to killing this giant.

'Good grief is this what Leon and (Y/N) had to deal with all those years ago?' Chris thought.

It wasn't until a large one out of it's back came out that when they shot enough at it did it kill the giant bastard. However, the giant stumbled towards them a bit, jumping out in time just as the giant fell on top of the jeep dead did they look around really good.

"Where are you, Josh?" Sheva asked after picking up a BSAA members dog tags.  
"Sheva, you don't have to do this; you can still back out," Chris tells her.  
"What about you?" Sheva asked.  
"I've got a personal stake in this," Chris replies.  
"A 'Personal Stake'? Chris, look around! We should both get the hell out of here." Sheva says.  
"I'm not here just for the mission," Chris replied.  
"What are you talking about?" Sheva asked.  
"A while back I received some intel that my old partner was still alive. Also, the fact that an old friend of mine was spotted here. At first, I didn't know what to think, but when I saw the data file from Delta Team, I knew for sure. Jill is still alive. And (Y/N) is here somewhere." Chris explains.  
"Those women in the data file!? Are you even sure there the same people!?" Sheva replies.  
"We were partners. I'm sure. And I know that is indeed (Y/N)...I know her fighting style anywhere. I've spared with her before whenever my sister would drag me to go visit her." Chris replies walking off a bit.  
"Wait! Wait! You're not going alone!" Sheva says running up to him to catch up.

The two continued to walk a bit more in silence, Chris was determined to find both you and Jill and figure out what happened to you both. He knew you just wouldn't up and help these people so there had to be some sort of explanation not to mention on why both yours and Jill's appearance slightly changed.

'Gotta say hiding her in plain sight was easy for others to overlook who don't know (Y/N) well...but a few BSAA agents who knew her well must've noticed what I have.' Chris thought.

"Chris! Wait!" Sheva shouts after him.  
"I don't have much time, I have to find them." Chris replied walking up to a boat.  
"I'm going with you! These are my people dying here." Sheva tells him.  
"Are you sure about this? A second ago, you were ready to cut and run." Chris replies to her.  
"I can't just turn my back and walk away." Sheva replies showing her resolve.  
"There are no more orders from here on in, it's just us," Chris tells her.  
"We're partners. To the end. Now let's get moving." Sheva says.  
"Copy that," Chris mutters.

After that conversation, both got on the boat and left for where they believed Irving was at. On the way there the sun was finally coming up again as Chris was stirring the boat Sheva asked about Jill and he had started to explain everything to her when the topic on you was brought up all he could say was what he knew.

"(Y/N) is one of my sisters best friends, I've met her through my sister years after Raccoon City. She became an agent for the government and since they have kept contact with us. However, one day while on a solo mission it ended up being a set up for her...no one really knows where she is but now with this information on the data file I know she's here. And I plan to help her." Chris explains.  
"We both will. Both of us will help your partner and (Y/N). Whatever happened to them I'm sure we'll know in time." Sheva replies.

After that Chris asked her why she joined the BSAA, she then explained what happened to her when she was young. She explained everything from the start to finish and then her resolve for joining the company, she didn't want anyone else in the world to go through what she did and there was only so much a single person could do.


	4. Chapter 3

||A/N: No worries next chapter I plan to have you make your grand entrance as well as a bit of a fight between you, Chris and Sheva. so yeah don't worry and I'm not sure how many chapters this book will be since I've seemed to write the chapters by how long they seem to be in the game...so this book might be shorter than the rest of them. Anyways! Enjoy this early posted chapter!||

They stopped at some sort of tiki like a village so far they didn't counter and locals yet but they had a feeling that it was in fact infected people as well something like this wouldn't stay in one spot...then again what BOW does? It always spreads like wildfire no matter what.

Finding the body of a BSAA member they read his report while Chris spotted one about a 'woman with white hair and a wolf'. Pulling it out he then began to read this report. Hoping it gave him more info on if it was you or not.

'We've gathered intel that the woman with white hair has been spotted around more often then she used to be, lately she is seen holding her head while painful groans escape her mouth. We are unsure why this is seen but she still fights back despite our attempts to offer aid.

Even though we've known she might pose a part in this tragedy it's still unknown why her actions are as they were. She seems to only observe us and others now but when we get to close she orders the locals after us...she is now deemed dangerous and we were given orders to shoot on the spot.' - End Of Report.

Good god...if this really was you then he needed to get to you quickly before anyone had the chance to shoot you and end up killing you. He wanted to make sure you remembered him and everyone else before bringing you back to DC safely.

Taking the boat again and to a different part of the large area on the waters Chris and Sheva both came up to the buildings of the large village searching it a bit they soon encountered the people of this village. There was a huge change in their attire no doubt but they had no choice once more but to put them down.

Too many of them would arrive which lead them to hurry back to their boat and get the hell out of there, while Chris took control of the boat Sheva decided she would take aim and anytime she saw the locals she would shoot her gun at them as Chris got them the hell out of there and somewhere else next they needed to head towards.

Getting to the other part of where they needed to go they needed to get past the waters on foot and well so they did, however it didn't really take long until they ran into more of the locals there at the other buildings fighting their way through the partners soon continued on avoiding a few locals if needed.

Back to the boat afterwards they went and Chris quickly got them both the hell out of there fast, heading back on track to the next area of where they must head towards. The next spot wasn't that far away and since they found two things they needed it should be easy to tell that these things needed to be inserted somewhere.

Once off the boat once more the two went ahead after reloading their guns to be ready for whatever they would face next though Chris soon found a note with your handwriting under a rock.

'Lately, I've been getting these flashes of something...to me they feel like memories but in the past whenever I would remember and ask HIM about it he would just use the same painful thing on me to erase them. I'm not sure why I haven't reported it to him yet that they are returning yet again but this Chris Redfield guy feels familiar.

I'm not sure as to why but I know for sure I wish to know...but my next encounter with him won't be easy I will fight back if I find out I must.' - (Y/N)

It is you! This writing and the fact you left your name after it seemed to prove that you were somewhere around here! Though he was a bit annoyed with how easy it would've been found then again he guessed this must've fallen out of your grasp when you escape from this place. Looking around he pocketed the note and continued on when Sheva called out his name to catch up with her.

Once they gathered the last piece of what they needed the locals finally showed their faces, apparently these men were actually protecting this thing not sure what it would be for just yet or why they protected it so fiercely but alas they needed it to continue onwards so that they could not only finish this mission but find Jill and you both in order to bring you both back safely.

When the locals were all dealt with the two left the place and back on the boat they were travelling by water to the one area where they needed to head towards, of course from time to time a few locals were here and there but nothing Sheva couldn't handle.

Arriving where they needed to go it was found out that the four things they gathered were really keys to the door for them to continue on...huh okay so even this place had stuff like that here...okay then? Placing them in the slots the doors soon unlocked and opened for them both letting them head inside.

Once through the two came through a waterway, taking that path they soon arrived back on the paths where it leads towards another village a few fires were there making it seem like there were people still here no doubt.

Just when they thought there wasn't any of them here they were spotted and so the locals finally showed themselves. Two really large ones of them were around them as fairly normal-sized locals were also around whoever these people were it didn't seem like they bothered with you since you were watching from a ledge.

"(Y/N)!? Is it really you!?" Chris shouts when his eyes landed on your form noticing your dog as well.  
"......." You didn't speak just walked away along with your dog and to your own boat and took off.  
"Are you sure it's her?" Sheva asked while shooting one of them down.  
"Yes, the note I found proves it! I'm sure of it!" Chris replies.

After defeating the locals the two searched the place as well as patching one another up if needed, but what concerned Chris was how these people became infected and just who gave the virus to these people since one person was writing about it saying some man was there nothing else about it was said other than this person giving into the virus.

Continuing on Chris and Sheva headed to the place where they saw you escape from but by now you were long gone so they really weren't sure where the hell you went. They then witnessed a man hung upside down get eaten by one of the crocodiles that they saw moments before and with not much of a choice next they were in a shoot out with the locals around there again.  
Just so they could get past it and onwards after you.

(A/N: Yes I know I messed up on what the fuck it was here don't judge me alright?!)

More and more of the locals just kept coming to them it was like it wouldn't end but they managed themselves to get out of there Chris soon took another route to the other side while Sheva took care of the crank, from time to time he avoided the alligator attacking him and the partners were soon reunited afterwards.

Going through a cave-like area they found some old tents where the Tricell logo was on...but wait wasn't they with the BSAA? What the fuck were they doing here? Chris was confused as anyone would be but they continued on and soon found themselves at the oilfield like they were heading to.

"Looks like we've arrived at the Oilfield." Sheva states.  
"Yeah...Irving is not getting away this time." Chris replies.

Both headed to the large doubt doors, looking at one another they nodded and opened the doors walking into the place their mission to get Irving once again started up and this time they weren't going to let this damn man slip away.

Looking around they saw more of the locals around as well as you and Irving, apparently you were escorting Irving out of this area so they needed to quickly get to you and Irving before either of you escaped.

As they did that you escorting Irving inside the building who was having a stupid smirk on his face.

"Surely those two are dead yes?" Irving's annoying voice spoke.  
"Unlikely." You replied voice, Montone.  
"You sure love to run off on your own, why is that?" Irving asks.  
"....." You didn't respond just kept walking.  
"Wouldn't want you to know who to figure it out now do ya?" Irving smirks.

You quickly turned around your hand wrapping around his neck and lifting him up on the wall behind him, your grip tightened around his neck as he tried to get your grip off quickly as the air wasn't going to his lungs.

"I don't need to answer to the likes of you, you are expendable. Just a pawn to this plan, know your role and stay out of my business. You hear?" You growled.  
"Y-Yes ma'am!" Irving replies out finally.

Dropping him you walked off as he crouched on the ground holding his neck as he coughed finally getting air back into his lungs, your dog - Kuga just growled and soon snarled at him making the man jump back but soon just watching the dog follow after you once he was 'dealt' with.

One of the ones working there approached you and spoke in their language.

"What shall we do with them?" He asked.  
"Deal with it, if they manage to get further inform the others to lead them into a building that traps them there." You replied.  
"Will do." He nods leaving.

'Why...why does it feel so wrong to order these men to kill you two?' You thought while getting out of there quickly.

Back to Chris and Sheva, the two were actually busy with getting around while dealing with the locals that got in their way, which were rather a lot as they continued to move forward together in order to get to that one area where you and Irving were spotted walking through.

In order to get to a few places they needed to turn some cranks for them to get through but it also just revealed more of the locals around there who were pretty much ordered to guard the place but they failed as Chris and Sheva soon all killed a few up until one arrived with a chainsaw once again.

Great...Just great...that was the last thing they needed!

Quickly getting at the second crank they used it to get even further inside but even so another local with a chainsaw was there waiting, good grief they sure up the damn place up with these guys however it was nothing that Chris and Sheva couldn't handle really. Because soon once again they were all dead.

Once on the other side, they were about to go through the last area but the third man with a chainsaw arrived forcing them to kill the guy before they could get through and head onwards to make sure you and Irving didn't get away again.

'Damnit! I need to make sure (Y/N) will be able to get home soon! Not only that but I must find Jill too!' Chris thought.

As more and more locals arrived to stop them the two partners decided to deal with them as they continued on hoping to preserve bullets as they continued on. Which they did in the end as they finally arrived where the two of you got in the area was like a warehouse and so the two carefully made their way around with their guns drawn pointed out in search for their target.  
But the only person they found there were Josh and the boy was Sheva relieved by this.

"Josh?" Sheva asked.  
"Sheva?" Josh asked.  
"You're alive. Are you OK? Wha--How did you get here?" Sheva asked.  
"We were at the port when we were attacked, and then...well...I ended up here. That woman with the white hair could've killed me but she never did." Josh explains.  
"Chris thinks that the woman with the white hair could be his missing friend," Sheva tells him.  
"Your missing friend?" Josh asked.  
"Yes, my sister introduced me to her years ago and we've become rather good friends over the years...but four years ago she went missing after a failed mission that was a set up for her...I've seen a few notes with her writing on it as well as the data I know she and Jill are here somewhere," Chris explains.  
"Didn't she have some part on this?" Josh asked.  
"I know (Y/N) she wouldn't do something like this unless someone was pulling the strings." Chris refused to believe it.

After a few more chatter about how Chris was gonna find Jill as well the place was locked up and lots of the locals were roaming around ready for their attack on the three, damn...they were in for a fight now.

While Chris and Sheva dealt with the locals Josh decided to deactivate the lock on the doors, the three worked rather well together as slowly but surely they were able to get what they planned for done and quickly got the hell out of there after killing a lot of the locals that arrived for an attack.

Getting the fuck out of there they found another way out but sadly they came up to another place with a locked up doors, loads of the locals arrived along with another man with a chainsaw appeared and they were dealing with loads of them for sure as they continued to protect Josh as he worked away for their escape.

Finally getting it through the three wasted no time getting into the door Josh closing it behind them, briefly they had a break but knew that they had to continue on quickly before more arrived.

After being told that Irving had plans to blow up the place to make his escape it was then realized they needed to get the hell out of there quickly, and once they were outside they actually spotted Irving on some large boat, but on a smaller one was his partner and you getting on the smaller boat and taking off leaving Irving to himself.

Some words between him and Chris along with Sheva was said he set off on the boat he was on leaving Chris and Sheva to quickly find a way through to the docks and chase after him. Though getting there wasn't easy either as they find out more locals were around not to mention the bomb on this place was gonna go off soon which mean the two couldn't just up and stay around to deal with them all.

"Sheva! Do you read me? I secured a boat! I'm on the other side of the dock! Get here on the double!" Josh's voice spoke through their earpieces.

Wit that already dealt with they just needed to make their way through the groups of locals to get out of there safely, and since time wasn't on their side they quickly shot down a few of them and ran. There wasn't any time at all to spare they were on the dot of getting out of there.

Making it there the three got on the boat and quickly headed out of that place just in time as the whole area blew up from Irving's bomb, now they headed onwards to pursue the large boat Irving was on...this was their last chance to capture him.

But of course, they were chased after by some of the locals who escaped by boat as well, since they were just about to go after Irving they needed to deal with these guys first before getting to the guy...jeez this was getting old and fast! Gosh...

Getting through area's in pursuit of Irving was a bit harder they had to slow down in certain area's but also some of the gates were closed off leaving Chris and Sheva to see what they could do to get them opened anytime they'd run into a closed up gate. Thankfully it was easy for them to find ways through.

Finding their way completely through they soon could see Irving's boat, however, it would prove to be a bit hard since a few of them were shooting back on them. Chris quickly took care of it as they then found away on the boat.

Irving watched them get on board while he remembered what transpired just moments ago before the two women had left.

**Flash Back**

Irving was leaving the place rather quickly with a suitcase filled with gold bars in it when he ran into the growling form of your dog Kuga. He slowly snarled at the human before him as he slowly stalked forward.

"Good doggie...good boy." Irving tried to talk it down but the dog wasn't listening.

He should've known Kuga only listened to you.

When Kuga snarled at him he took off in a run but ran into the form of you who stood there waiting for him while Jill ended up walking up behind him as it was figured out why he was escaping from this place so quickly.

"What are you going to do about them?" Jill asked.  
"You both are just one of Excella's playthings!" Irving replies.  
"Answer the question." You spoke.  
"It was your master who was-" Irving said before getting choked once again up on a wall.  
"One more time! What are you going to do about them?" Jill asked.  
"Alright! Alright! I'll handle it!" Irving replies.

After being let go he coughs out again for the second time today! But his eyes soon landed on a case filled with the virus he was to use it in order to make sure the two BSAA members didn't survive the attack the two women expected him to take.

**Flash Back End**

These two were making him look bad! Anytime the two would continue on with each BOW's he sent for them and survived it all the two women did everything they could do to pressure him to keep trying and getting it right this time...and this one was his last chance.

"Won't you two just die already! You're making me look bad! Who do you think got this entire operation of the ground? Research like this doesn't fund itself, you know. Yet everyone looks down on me. But not anymore." Irving tells them revealing the virus in his hand.  
"Don't do it!" Sheva shouts, gun raised.  
"I'm far beyond anything you could ever hope to become!" Irving said before letting the virus mutate him further.

He jumped into the water and quickly he became this huge BOW in the water, forcing Chris and Sheva to deal with him but this one wasn't going to be easy as they had Josh get the hell out of there as they continued to use bullets to get him down using the guns on the boat for their fight.

This took a long time as the boat continued to move forward and this BOW was HUGE, Irving self-injecting with that virus turned him quickly. But they just needed to deal with him before they could continue with pursuing you and Jill now.

Dodging from time to time from the attacks the BOW was sent them they continued to raise gunfire at Irving to hopefully end this quickly and when it was finally over to which felt like hours he was back on the boat but only half of his body was intact still.

"Tell me what your planning to do!" Chris demands.  
"Damn Excella! I guess I wasn't worth the good stuff." Irving says.  
"Excella?" Sheva asked.  
"Where is this facility!? Answer me! What is the Uroboros Project?!" Chris demands to show the pictures of both you and Jill on the screen.  
"The BSAA...Wow, youse two are just on top of everything, aren't ya? The balance of the world is changing and you're completely oblivious to it." Irving explains.  
"What's changing? What are you talking about?! Is it the Uroboros Project?! Is that it?!" Sheva asks.  
"It's too late now...No one can stop it. Uroboros is about to change everything..." Irving tried to explain the rest but he yelled in pain as his death was slowly coming.  
"Chris!" Sheva shouts.  
"Chris? So you're Chris." Irving laughs.  
"What's so funny? How do you know about me?" Chris asked annoyed.  
"All your answers await ahead. Chris...in that cave. If you can survive long enough to get them. Dying's not so bad. But it's not gonna change anything! You're still screwed!" Irving says laughing afterwards then died.

Since he was gone now the two knew they could only keep going forwards, Chris wanted his answers and he was gonna get them no matter what. Getting back on the small boat with Josh the three slowly made their way inside the cave Irving mentioned and soon got on the dock that would lead them inside.

"So this is the place he was talking about," Chris mentioned.  
"That's the boat those two women used to get away." Sheva points out when she noticed it.  
"(Y/N) must be here then..." Chris says.  
"So, you two are really going through with this?" Josh asked.  
"Yes," Chris replied.  
"This is not just about Jill or even (Y/N), but the Uroboros Project as well," Sheva explains.  
"I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you. I will call HQ and try to get the withdraw order rescinded. I will also try to get your backup. Try not to get yourselves killed." Josh explains.

After that the two watched him take the boat back out of the cave, soon as they were alone inside there both Chris and Sheva reloaded their guns getting ready for anything that was gonna have them face next.


	5. Chapter 4

||A/N: Sorry no confrontation between you and the two of them...didn't realize how short the chapter was within the game and how far it would go...then again it might be in chapter 5 not sure yet so don't expect much but it might. Also, I know this chapter came our either just a day or two after the other one but I wanted to write it either way so here you go!||

Chris and Sheva resumed their mission and went onwards Sheva, however, mentioned about the name Irving said and honestly without proof it would make her assumption invalid even though there were some suspicions from the tents they saw just outside that oilfield.

Going through the cave they encountered some BOW spiders within the cave path they were taking, shooting them down the two continued on only to find out more and more of them would arrive as they continued on, of course, it was nothing they couldn't handle.

After getting up to a door they found themselves in an underground city? Though there was some recent activity here so whatever happened was pretty recent then again you and that woman must've been around here since the key to that boat they saw was missing.

'Which can only mean they might be here or got further up ahead...' Chris thought.

Getting around they were about to cross the bridge they found but some of the locals that were in there with them who seemed to be hiding around pushed a rock pillar somehow which now separated the two partners on different sides of that area.

The locals they saw before in those villages on the water seemed to be here as well, being attacked by them was endless as Chris also got a glimpse of your form but without the hood this time.

He could see your now short white hair but still couldn't tell if it was really you considering the mask covering your eyes was still on. Damnit he wanted to know if these findings were true! He had to know if it was you so that he could hopefully help you then go ahead and see if you knew where Jill was. But he soon lost visual of you when he watched you place your hood back on and walk off somewhere.

'First I just need a chance to get close to her and see for myself...but every time we approach her either the locals get in our way or she finds a way to escape.' Chris thoughts.

Wasn't long until the partners were side by side once more as they worked together, opening some sort of containment the doors under their feet opened up and they fell down towards some sort of area somewhere else...unsure where they were the two carefully searched around for a way out and actually were met with more of those spiders and a few locals.

After killing a few a doors slide open showing more of the locals there ready for when the two would walk through...seems like they were all waiting for them. Chris believed that you and the other woman must've sent them here to stall them both before getting onwards.

Inside they could only find a large crank like device Chris used it until it locked up opening another door however it seemed to also release a trap with flames around some sort of large metal balls which also meant the door was slowly closing, Chris and Sheva quickly ran to the door dodging the traps and Chris got inside, activating a lock of some sort which thankfully let Sheva through since she was a bit far behind.

Heading down the stairs the down went through the next set of doors and found themselves inside another cave-like place which meant they weren't really out of this place just yet however when they walked down a path and stepped on something it once again activated another trap making the things beside them close in, running off to not get caught the two leaped over a broken ground and continued to run. That continued for a bit until when they got to the end Chris nearly fell and Sheva helped him quickly.

Seeing the door before them start to close they ran forwards and leaped in just as it closed completely behind them, well that was a relief that they made it, jumping down they found two chains that could be pulled so both partners did so opening the 'door' which ended up being some sort of set of stairs...huh well that's interesting and creative actually.

Finding themselves in another part of the underground place they noticed this was rather more damaged sort of than the others which made the two carefully walk around as they kept moving. Finding more stuff to pull they figured out another set of stairs was activated...huh this place sure loved its traps and puzzles it seemed.

Roaming around finding whatever they needed as well as activating some pathways and another set of stairs it seems like they had to use these things to find their way out of there however not without dealing with a few of those locals. Not to mention just as they were about to leave this place a large flying BOW appeared.

**Elsewhere**

"The preparations are almost complete. Then we can leave." Excella tells.  
"Good." A males voice replies.  
"You know, I was surprised Las Plagas was such a success. When you first arrived I had my doubts. Not to mention your little friend here had the experience with them to make things go smoother for you. And now Uroboros is complete." Excella explains after giving the man a shot also looking at the woman with her hood over her head with her dog by the door.  
"Your position at Tricell is secured." The man says.  
"Oh...I have my eyes set on something much bigger. You'll be needing a partner, right? Someone suitable to join you in your new world. I believed I've proved I'm worthy, haven't I?" Excella explains while running her hands over the man's form.  
"Perhaps you have." The men say soon it was revealed to be Wesker.  
"The BSAA is here." Your partner tells them.  
"It appears your old friend, Chris Redfield has come to pay a visit. Do I sense concern?" Excella speaks out.  
"The plan is in its final stages, I will note tolerate delays," Wesker says.

Excella decided to leave with the suitcase filled with some sort of stuff that Wesker had to take constantly to keep whatever he had at bay, the woman who was your partner was following after her when you were about to go along Wesker held his hand up.

"I have a job for you," Wesker says.  
"And it is?" You asked.  
"Make sure our dear BSAA friends have a little show...and also watch Excella make sure she does not fail. She is indeed but a pawn for me to use so her part must be played perfectly and you will watch her." Wesker ordered.  
"Very well." You replied.

Watching you leave along with the damn dog he let you keep which seemed to only follow you along with following only your orders Wesker smirked, that mission he sent Excella to trap you on worked perfectly for him because not only did he gain information of the Spain mission he also was able to learn how to control all this to make Uroboros Project work perfectly for him.

Heh, you might've been used as a pawn as well and since your memories were wiped each time he found out you were remembering to him he thought this time they remained gone for good...though unknown to him they were returning and more so than usual.

**Meanwhile**

Chris and Sheva were still making their way to that area but before they did they arrived still in another underground place dealing with the locals there as well at some point the two did indeed find there way out of there after getting what they would need once again Chris and Sheva headed through and found themselves in another part of the underground place.

Ugh, when would they get out of there? But anyways they continued on after opening another door and headed up the long stairway which thankfully only lead up to large double doors, heading inside the two finally found themselves...still underground ugh this was not a sight they were wanting to see for a while.

Finding themselves in a room where there was sunlight Lazer room the door soon closed on them from behind which meant if they wished to get out they'd have to figure out some sort of way to line these all up to the correct way...perfect! Jeez, Chris was starting to remember why you voiced to him how you hated places that thrived on puzzles...not to mention that was the Spain mission you vented out on with him...course there wasn't much said just on 'how much damn puzzles do a village need'.

'Guess now I know the feeling of this...' Chris thought.

Solving the little puzzle took a bit of time for the two partners as they soon started to figure it all out the trick to this thing. Only to find out another room just under them held the same trick...great just great. Solving that one as well lead the two in the third part of this place with the same tricks.

It was getting old but soon the two finally had gotten passed the third and final one they found themselves in part of a cave area which leads them to a single place where flowers seemed to have grown and these flowers were rather rare...so rare that not many people outside new about them much considering these ones were the start of the viruses being created.

"What is this place?" Chris asked.  
"How can these survive underground?" Sheva asked.  
"These are no ordinary flowers...Wait! Umbrella...?" Chris mentioned after noticing something and finding the symbol of Umbrella.  
"What? What was Umbrella doing here?" Sheva asked.  
"I don't know. But it doesn't look like anyone's been around for a while." Chris replied.  
"You can be sure they wanted to keep this place a secret." Sheva mentions.  
"Some of this equipment's got the Tricell logo on it. Were they working together?" Chris asks as he saw another tent.

**With You**

You walked alongside Excella with your dog right behind you, just as she walked into another room you began to have some flashbacks of the past like usual only this time you were able to hide the pain from your expression since this time the pain was nearly more worse.

**Flash Back**

Once again you saw a man just a bit older by a few years from the first memory that returned to you, this Leon guy wore a fitted shirt and over the top was some gun holsters. He smiled at you as he sat on some sort of fancy red chair as he smirked in a joking manner.

"Well well, your majesty what shall I do for you?" You teased.  
"Hmm well, you could give me a kiss," Leon says.  
"You'll have to come and get it." You laughed.

The memory ended with him standing up and actually kissing you before he soon left and you followed after him.

**Flash Back End**

'So that's why I long for this Leon guy...we're in a relationship...then who is this Chris Redfield?' You thought.

For now, you wouldn't do anything about this and since your memories were returning more often you had guessed that it would soon all will be revealed to you. However not knowing what might spike a memory was rather frustrating due to the fact that just hearing 'Las Plagas' made your skin crawl just from the mention.

'I do remember some sort of mission I was on but after that, not much other than the pieces of memories I got back right now...' You thought as you got to work.

You had a feeling your meeting with Chris Redfield and this Sheva lady would be soon considering you were indeed ordered to stall them a bit more as well as keep an eye on Excella.


	6. Chapter 5

||A/N: Since I might be busy sometime next week or so...I thought about posting this sooner. Then again I kind of need something to keep my worries away from my ear infection but I know I'll be fine after a week (which is until Thursday) so it should all be healed up and better for me. Anyway besides the worrisome rant I seemed to have done again (sorry!) I hope you enjoy this chapter and again sorry for the short book this might just be I've gone chapter by chapter that follows the game e.e so yeah, oh! I'll for sure be writing a Resident Evil 6 book and the final one will indeed be Vendetta....mostly because I have the movie stored on my phone so yeah xD But I still have no title for the last book...that one might be a long while to wait for...mostly because I'm looking towards writing a Kingdom Hearts storybook (Riku x Reader maybe or with an OC I'll come up with soon not sure) Anyway!! Enjoy!!||

"I wonder if this is what Irving meant by 'answers'." Chris says.  
"Not sure...But obviously there's a connection here here with Umbrella, and that's never a good sign." Sheva replies.  
"We can worry about this later. First, we need to find out about Jill and (Y/N)." Chris tells her.  
"Your right. Let's see what we can dig up." Sheva agreed.

Roaming around they did actually end up finding something there reports from 1966, nothing on you or Jill just yet so that short search was a bust...after reading it the two went through the door just infront of them.

This time the partners found themselves in some sort of facility in different rooms they found some documents on what they saw as well as reports from people who worked here before they arrived most of them were years ago so really nothing much.

When they entered another part of the building they could faintly hear some hissing as well as patting of wet footsteps to you however who was hiding out within a area of that place it was you who released it on them but still you felt as if it was wrong.

So when you stood in a room watching it on the monitors you felt guilty for doing so, honestly but you watched as they walked into a room where you remember being told a few years ago that was being used as the base of the virus's.

'He sure know's his stuff...' You thought.

Oberving for a moment longer you then took one of your guns out as from time to time you checked the monitors which let you see they noticed the claw marks on the wall before them when they walked out of the room.

'These lickers are prone to sound...let's see if they know about that.' You thought.

However you forgot completely that you did indeed inform Chris about these things when you met up with him through his sister when he asked a few questions after it seemed like it was okay to ask you about.

Blood was everywhere when they walked down the hall, entering a room where a sliding door revealed a glass window it was known fact they were inside some sort of contamit unit but Sheva seemed to notice the Licker you sent out for them.

Once out they walked into a room with caged giant rats, Chris silently chuckled knowing if you were actually here you might just shiver in disgust and freak out a bit. Leon did say you hated gaint BOW creatures. However dogs were there as well.

Just as they were about to get out of this room a Licker broke out of the glass it was in and when they thought there was one there was actually two of them thankfully though they were able to put them down and get through that door within the Lickers were in.

They entered the hall when they heard running footsteps and a door close, looking at one another they had their guns raised as they quickly turned the corners but since they weren't sure what door was closed it was unknown.

Walking into the room with monitors Chris and Sheva realized someone must've been watching them. Some of them were offline but one was online not to mention the chair had been spinning a bit when they came inside.

"Someone was watching us." Sheva mentions.  
"Must've sent those Lickers on us." Chris replies.

Unsure to who but now knowing they must've went through the other door they had a feeling they'd meet up with this person soon. Coming up to the door they leaned their backs on the wall for a moment before entering the next room, however it was a room filled with many Lickers...shit looks like they'd have to make their way out of there slowly.

'But if someone was watching us how did they get out of here so quickly if the only way through is here?' Sheva thought.

Chris on the other hand had a feeling you were around, though honestly he knew if someone who dealt with Lickers before then it would be in the expirence that could give a person knowellege on how to get by these things quickly.

When coming up to a certain area with a dented over door they notice the vents was opened meaning you must've went through there...smart move to avoid having these things know where you were to quickly go for an attack and also you were somewhat small enough to sqeeze through along with your dog Kuga who Chris guessed you trained from him to do many things.

So when the two partners broke the door down they rushed as fast as they could to the elevator and as they waited for it they had no choice but to kill a few of them due to the fact lots of them escaped their confiment. Avoiding their attacks and shooting a few of them down thankfully the elevator soon arrived and they got on shooting anyone of them that tried to follow after them just as the doors closed.

Gosh that was a close one...

Knowing the person who was watching them must've been in this hive like place that was filled with something inside they slowly walked around as the looked. This place was weird but as they got into the middle of the odd thing you appeared and attacked them.

Since you weren't sure why you seemed to know Chris you went for him and then soon Sheva as she of course helped Chris fight you off, your dog was elsewhere it seemed since you were the only one fighting them there.

"Well she sure knows how to fight...got any ideas?" Sheva asked.  
"Attack her from behind I got her." Chris replies.

Teaming up they managed at first to shatter your mask which fell to peices on the platform before you covering your eyes for a moment you had taken a few steps back, since you were slightly focused on making sure none of it got in your eyes just as you turned around you were hit in the head and knocked out.

(A/N: Again I suck at fighting scenes...)

"Well that leaves it to that." Sheva sighs.  
"Chris, these are all from the same pictures too." Sheva changes the subject.  
"Wait, that means Jill and (Y/N) might be here." Chris replies.

Not really thinking to check on the woman they took down yet they rushed to the computer and first typed in Jill's name but when it went down to where it was held it first stopped a huge BOW arrived.

"We can't just let it kill her!" Sheva says.  
"Yeah...she might be able to tell us where this Excella is...possibly even Jill and (Y/N)." Chris agrees.

And so the two stood around the unconious woman doing their best to kill this thing and whenever it attacked they quickly got the woman as well out of the way along with them. Only when they managed to finally kill it did the platform move again.

When it arrived two capsles opened up right beside one another, both opened up to reveal nothing inside Chris got fustrated but when he was about to check on the woman they just took down Excella showed up on the screen.

"Mr. Redfield. How nice for you to finally make your acqaintance." Excella says.  
"Excella Gionne. She works with Tricell." Sheva says.  
"Nice, you've done your homework." Excella comments.  
"An officer in the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium, Why!?" Sheva asked.  
"As if I need to explain myself to you. Although weren't you two given orders to retreat?" Excella replied.  
"So it WAS you." Sheva spats back.  
"Where is Jill and (Y/N)!?" Chris demanned to know.  
"Jill...(Y/N)...Even if I did know, you think I would tell you?" Excella says.  
"Cut the crap! Tell me where they are!" Chris growls.  
"As soon as you two are done with your little vigilante mission, you should leave. There's nothing here worth throwing your lives away for." Excella says then ends the transmission.  
"She's lying, she knows something." Sheva tells Chris.  
"It's time we get some answers." Chris replies.

But before they could get out of there to get the answers they need they went back to the woman laying on the ground, Chris carefully got on a knee and picked you up into his arms looking at Sheva she nodded her head and watched as Chris raised his free hand to remove your hood and both of them gasped.

It was you...this whole time they nearly killed the woman watching them was you...my god just what have they done to you!?

"Is this...?" Sheva asked.  
"(Y/N) (L/N), she's the missing DSO agent that went missing four years ago. However this wasn't how she looked before...she used to have (H/C)." Chris explained.  
"Must've been from the expiriments they forced upon her...poor woman." Sheva mutters.  
"Let's take her with us. She'll wake up soon so we might be able to help." Chris suggested.  
"But we don't even know if she remembers us." Sheva replies.  
"She will, we just have to jog her memory a bit." Chris replies picking you up into his arms.  
"Alright I'll take aim then." Sheva nods.

Carrying you in a piggy back ride kind of way made it easier for Chris since he could at times use one hand to shoot his enemy but also make sure to protect you, Sheva stayed close to his side as they continued on. Chris knew he would need more answers on what the hell they've done to you but mostly he knew Leon would be over the moon to have you back.

Halfway there you began to groan a bit as you were slowly waking up but as of right now the locals who were now dressed up in military wear noticed them and the fact they seemed to beleive they were 'kidnapping you' they began to shoot bullets at them not thinking it could hit you.

Carefully taking them down one by one Chris and Sheva did their best to protect you from gunfire. Opening the door to the other side Chris pushed you up a bit on his back to have better grip on you he rushed with Sheva to take care of any of the locals around them so they could get to Excella and get the answers they need.

After getting through a door with two buttons to press you began to wake up which the two gently put you down to sit on the ground under you, when your blueish eyes opened up and landed on them who were this time giving you gentle yet simpicetic expression you pressed yourself up on the wall behind you.

"Calm down calm down we're not here to hurt you, but I need to know do you remember me, (Y/N)?" Chris asked raising his hands slightly.  
"R-Remember you?" You asked.  
"Yes, I'm Chris Redfield...does that ring a bell?" Chris asked.  
"The name does but the face still is fuzzy..." You replied holding your head.  
"Do you remember anything else?" Sheva asked.  
"I remember a girl with red hair...one with blonde hair and even a man named Leon a little bit but nothing else." You replied.

Chris sighed in releif at least you remembered half of the people you were mostly around in your day-to-day life, he knew you still needed to remember things but knew that the memories might just come by on their own if the right things surfaced them.

"Look I know this is hard to believe but Excella was using you. She expirimented on you and had you forget your past...if you wish to follow us we will help you regain your memories." Chris tells you.  
"You'll help me? Why? After I tried to kill you multiple times." You replied.  
"Your my friend...and I know you didn't remember me at the time so it's okay." Chris replies.  
"B-But what about." You asked looking at Sheva.  
"It's alright, you were just following what they made you beleive, besies I'm Sheva, Chris's partner for this mission." Sheva says then introduced himself.  
"Partner?" You asked.

Groaning in pain you then held your head shutting your eyes tightly as you started to remember your first meeting with a woman by the name Jill Valentine...but nothing much was revealed as all you remembered was a woman with brown short hair who seemed to be really friendly and also became close friends with you afterwards.

"Are you okay, (Y/N)!?" Chris asked a bit worried.  
"Jill...Valentine...." You whispered.  
"Jill? Wait do you know where she is!?" Chris asked.  
"No...I barely remember her either..." You frowned.  
"It's okay lets just keep moving maybe more memories will surface later." Sheva suggested.

It seemed to be a good idea and with that in mind they helped you up to your feet and you followed after them as you took out one of your guns. Coming up to another area where there was more of the locals you shot down a few of them getting the feeling helping these two was the right thing to do rather then kill them...

When at the elevator Chris suggested you put on your hood so it could seem like they captured you just in case they were to run into Excella or that other woman who was seen working along side you before they realized who you were. Agreeing with them you placed it on and had it look like it covered your eyes.

However Chris soon figured out Wesker was still alive after hearing Excella's voice on the ear piece which cut off a bit of their conversations, this lead you to have another memory return this one however was more painful then the others since you remembered the shit they put you through for all these years.

**Flash Back**

Hooked up to a machine you weakly continued on trying to get free, Wesker chuckled and walked around soon activating the divice that would whipe your memories. He would use you and Jill for his likings as the Las Plagas virus would help him with Uroboros as it was in its starting states.

"Struggle all you want but soon you'll be my right hand." Wesker taunts.  
"Never...I'll remember this at some point!" You growled.  
"And each time this will whipe your memories...have fun being under my control." Wesker replied.

Once it reached your head the room was filled with your screams as one by one your presious memories were being taken from you, each time you remembered enough this happened and each time it was more painful then the first.

00000

"It's amazing her blood can with stand the virus from Raccoon City." Excella says.  
"Perfect, keep expirimenting on her to get more findings and see if we can use her blood to strenghten Urobors." Wesker commands.  
"As you wish, Albert." Excella replies.

At this point you were barely awake but could still hear them just as you were a bit weak, your (E/C) eyes were slightly opened as you watched them work around you your body refusing to move as you wished to do so...

You've been stuck like this for a few years now so your mind was slowly knowing you weren't getting out of this one at all...

Sorry Leon...

**Flash Back End**

"(Y/N)! Hey (Y/N)! Are you alright?" Chris asked holding you by your shoulders.  
"Excella...Wesker they...they used me for their Uroboros Project...my blood." You replied voice filled with pain.  
"Your blood!?" Sheva asked.  
"Because of the virus in my body...gaahh..." You said in pain still.  
"There's a virus in you!?" Chris asked horrified.

Shit they needed to get it out then before helping you back, then again it was unknown to them that the virus was already in your body for years but never once changed only thing that did was your strenght and everything else of course you weren't mutation so that was good.

Once the pain subsided you knew which side to be on as you grew annoyed by the fact you were used this whole time, grabbing your gun you wanted to make these two people pay for what they did...they were the reason you were missing from your loved ones and the reaosn your MEMORIES WERE GONE!!

Following them there was a way with Lickers when they were gonna shoot at them you quickly placed your hands on their guns to lower them and silently shook your head, moving a finger to your lips you slowly made your way around them as Chris and Sheva caught on quickly and had followed your movements.

Once out of there safely more of them arrived but they continued to follow after you staying close as they made their way through the door and shut it good they found themselves in a factory. If you remembered correctly you guided them through the right way to the next area out of there.

"You sure know your way around here." Sheva comments.  
"Well, when I wasn't getting my memories whipped I often would roam around here doing their dirty work." You sighed.  
"You didn't know who you were before, so it wasn't your fault. They had complete control of your mind." Chris tried to comfort you.  
"Still happened." You sighed.

(A/N: Yeah yeah Steve and Bucky reference there but honestly I didn't get this memory whipe idea from them just thought of it until I realized hsimilarlar it is...so yeah sorry.)

After getting out of that workplace finally no thanks to the BOW's and people who tried to kill you all and stop you from getting further along with your help things went a bit more faster due to their being now three people instead of just two so more eyes and gunfire was pretty much better for them.

In another room and down a ledge your dog Kuga growled when it saw Chris and Sheva but you quickly calmed him down and had him sit. You then had the two approch him slowly with their hands out for him to sniff them and when he did he just became this little sweetheart as he wagged his tail and nuzzled up to their hands.

"He's just a sweetheart is he?" Sheva asked smiling.  
"Yeah, Kuga here is what helped me survive this place...or well survive what they did to me." You explained.  
"So that's why you have this dog...he has acted as some sort of comfort." Chris replies.  
"Well yeah, he was also a good partner whenever someone tried to hurt me or whatever." You shrugged.  
"Well then I'm sure we could bring him with us and he can become a good survice dog for you when we bring you home." Chris suggested.  
"Like one of those comfort dogs?" You asked.  
"I don't see why not, you'll have to take some time to yourself to heal after all this is over with anyways." Chris shurgs.

That was actually a nice idea...but first your mind needed to get some answers and some of them were the same things Chris and Sheva needed so your team up with them was more of personal reasons rather then just some simular enemy or something...even though that was the other reason too.

Moving forward with Kuga now beside you as you followed Chris and Sheva inside a lab like room you soon could see Excella up above you all when she finally spoke up.

"Well, glad you could make it." Excella says.  
"Excella...Where's Jill!? And what the hell did you do to (Y/N)!?" Chris asked.  
"Jill, Jill, Jill. Your like a broken record you know that? And why should I reveal what I did to (Y/N) right in front of her? Just as single-minded as he said." Excella explains.

However just as they were speaking with one another you shouted in pain as more painful memories of being in a lab and being used came through your head as you collapsed to the floor, Sheva at your side.

"Well well, looks like she's remembering...that's no good," Excella says but her voice was filled with amusement.  
"Anyway, You've spent so long trying to track down Uroboros, well here. Enjoy." Excella says.

The man sitting in the chair stood up as his body began to reject the virus, you recognized this and you painfully voiced out that he wasn't 'worthy' which meant it rejected him so now he would be mutating into a monster from Uroboro's.

Excella then explains that she had no intentions of selling it on the black market she actually explained it would be made as an evolution for the world. Anyone who was compatible with it could enter the world but it was all up to Uroboro's.

Despite the pain in your head you stood up to your feet and helped them out with taking this thing down, you knew things were ending for you as Excella would probably tell Wesker you were remembering things and since you were in the hands of Chris and Sheva it meant you couldn't be used again...you hoped you'd get out of here alive because you wanted to remember you past...even if i was a harsh one.

What seemed to be effective on this BOW was the flamethrower which you and the others had to reload it a lot but even so it did help out a bunch making it slightly easier to kill rather then with just bullets. Though you did slightly remember one of these that you sadly released on the BSAA.

'My god...what have I done to all these innocent people?' You thought.

Guilt filled your heart as you remembered every life you had taken, those memories you wished were gone but you knew the only way to atone for them was to remember it and bring down the people who were truly responsible for all this.

'Yes...I must get their revenge for them only then will I be able to redeem myself...' You thought.

Finally the son of a bitch was dead which allowed you three along with Kuga to chase after Excella and the woman she was seen with...getting within the room where she was there were documents on both the Uroboros Project and bits and pieces on what happened to you over the years which horrified both Chris and Sheva from the things you've been through these years.

'It's no wonder her head hurts so badly when remembering a few things...some of these memories are hard and internally painful to remember...' Chris thought.

Continuing on through another door following after them you winced from time to time as your head still slightly hurt as you kept trying to not remember too much just yet but of course it didn't help however you knew that not all your memories would return this quick just a few of what these people did to you and what you did under their control/command.

Moving from room to room killing anyone around there to let them through the three of you continued on as you lead them throughout the place your trusty dog following beside you loyal as ever. Chris was actually wondering how you found a dog that looked so much like a wolf. But those answers could come later the mission was more important.

Now that you were found Jill was next to find and help out.

But before they could do that they were back in the hive like area where they had actually found you this time it took you elsewhere to get further after Excella whom was way ahead of you all.

Getting out of there you three found yourselves in another ruines like place which Sheva asks about if Excella was around here somewhere which you replied that she must've been around since you did remember this being one of the only places to get through and out of there rather then the long way around.

Exploring around made more of the Lickers arrive which you three quickly took them down as Kuga hid behind you and Sheva as he whined slightly not liking these BOW's due to one of them in the past nearly slashing him poor thing if you weren't there to stop it he would've died...which was one of the main reasons why this dog was so loyal to you and so protective as well.

When the three of you were reunited more Lickers were around but thankfully you three were able to put them down before moving on to the next area, you petted Kuga's head in a sense of comfort which he slowly began to calm down from what transpired before.

"It's okay boy, your safe. Those Lickers won't harm you ever." You mutter.  
"He's afraid of those BOW's?" Sheva asked.  
"Yeah, when he was a pup one of them killed his mother and almost killed him if I hadn't stepped in and saved him, since they he and I have been attached to one another at the hip." You smiled a bit stroking the dogs chin which Kuga loved.  
"So that's how you found this fella." Chris mentions.  
"Yup." You replied.

After that nice short conversation you three continued on with Kuga following afterwards, there you were able to confront Excella finally with your guns pointed at her you on the other hand had a look of utter hatred for what she had done to you. Kuga growled at her form as he felt his owners hate and anger.

"Excella Gionne! Stop right there!" Sheva shouts.  
"Bravo!" Excella says clapping her hands slowly.  
"Damn it, where is Jill!?" Chris asked.  
"Hmph! Jill? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't." Excella says.

After that the woman who was partnered up with you jumped in between you three and attacked you all even though you changed sides she still attacked you no doubt being ordered to due to your memories being return revealed. No doubt Wesker knows for sure.

When her mask was shoved off she back flipped a few times away before standing beside Excella then Weskers voice rang through the room.

"Wesker! You ARE alive." Chris growls.  
"This is Wesker?" Sheva asked.  
"Yes, he worked for Umbrella...also used me for his dirty work while erasing my memories of my past." You hissed out.  
"We last met at the Spencer Estate, wasn't it? Well, isn't this one big family reunion. I would expect you to be happier to see us. Even though you miss (Y/N) have regained some of your memories back I don't think you'd be of use to me anymore." Wesker explains.  
"Us?" Chris asked.  
"So slow to catch on, I actually expected you to remember her by now...(Y/N)." Wesker replies as he revealed the woman in the cloak to be Jill herself.  
"Jill..." Chris whispered.  
"J-Jill..." You mumbled as you remembered flashes of the past few years seeing her whenever you two were in the same room being used by these two...  
"Jill it's me Chris!" Chris tried to tell her.  
"What? Are you sure that's her?" Sheva asked.  
"The one and only." Wesker replies.

Just then Jill went in for the attack on all three of you, Kuga whined behind you as he actually liked Jill alot creating a close bond with her (course not as close as yours was with Kuga) which he sadly watched his owner and possibly new buddies fight each other.

Wesker arogently says he could only spare seven minutes with the three as you and Chris took care of Wesker while Jill and Sheva fought one another Kuga however hid somewhere safely when you gave him the silent signal which you trained him in the past to know.

However, since Wesker was much quicker then you two it seemed like fucking hiding was all you could do at the moment to spare the next seven damn minutes...ugh you hated this! You wanted to punch in his teeth for all he's done but currently you kept a level head making sure you weren't driven by revenge.

"I expected more of a challenge after all this time, Chris. How dissapointing." Wesker says then takes a call.  
"Go!" Chris tells you both.

Running up the stairs Chris and Sheva were on one side while you and your beloved dog Kuga was on the other, you had your gun raised at him with your glare pointing holes at his head.

"Wesker, stop!" Chris shouts.

All he did was turn towards him and then Jill soon arived kicking them away and soon locking Chris's arm up, you flinched at this sight but kept your gun pointed at Wesker your hands shaking with how much hatred you were feeling for this man as you fought with yourself to not let it control/blind you.

"Jill, come on! It's me! Chris! Snap out of it!" Chris tells her.  
"Nice move, Chris. But now that your 'partner' has arrived, I'll let you two to catch up." Wesker says.  
"Come on, Jill! Get yourself together! Wake up! Jill Valentine!" Chris tries again.  
"Chr...Chris..." Jill forces out then backs away from him shaking her head.  
"Jill..." Chris mutters holding his arm.  
"Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advaced stage. Commendable, yet futile! No more time for games, Chris. I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer." Wesker says before heading towards the elevator and leaving.  
"Wait! What did you do to her?!" Chris asked.

But just as he left Jill opened her body suit revealing something on your chest which made you gasped as you remembered it as well, just as Sheva asked what the hell it was and Chris replied not knowing it you explained.

"It's a mind control device, I can't remember when he placed it on her but I know I remember seeing her with it..." You mentioned.  
"Then we need to get it off her." Chris replied.

And with that the hard battle between you three and a mind controled Jill began, it was a bit hard since she avoided you three a lot but at times when you caught her two of you would hold her down while the other tried to prie it off her chest even though it must hurt from those actions.

She kept getting out of the holds after a moment and so these actions continued on happening while Kuga sadly whined as he watched once again unsure what to do. Not to mention he didn't like it that Jill was in pain...apparently Kuga was able to sense the feelings of those around him mostly due to the fact in the past whenever you were upset or something he'd nuzzle up to you or just sit on your lap in hopes to comfort you which worked everytime with you.

Once it was off she stumbled around and soon fell to the floor Chris quickly got to her side and had picked her up into his arms, she woke up moments after and apologized to each other them even you when she revealed she did her best in the past to help you remember at some points or would tried to get you out of there but each time the divice on her chest stopped her everytime.

Sadly she could only watch as they worked on you all those years without her control to stop it, she felt so guilty that she cried a bit to which you shook it off telling her it was none of her fault to begin with you were just releived someone was inside there who cared about you even if you barely remembered them right now.

Kuga licked at her face which she smiled and petted his head who wagged his tail knowing she was alright, Chris soon helped her up to her feet as Kuga stayed close to her side to comfort her in a way.

"Listen. I'm gonna be alright. You three need to stop him." Jill says.  
"We can't just leave you here!" Chris says.  
"You have to. This is your only chance! If Wesker succeeds, Uroboros will be spread across the globe. Millions will die!" Jill tells.  
"Well yeah, but-" Chris tries but Jill interupts him.  
"I'm alright! You need to stop him! Chris! You're the only one who can! Before it's too late. Don't you trust your partner?" Jill tells him.  
"Alright." Chris finally agrees.  
"Take care of him." Jill tells Sheva.

When she agrees they both walk into the elevator only to wait for you who looked down at your dog and crouched to one knee as you petted Kuga's head.

"Keep Kuga with you, he should be able to help you out better. Besides I trust him with you...just don't let anything happen to him okay?" You said.  
"I won't, I know how much you love the little guy." Jill smiles.

Nodding you patted Kuga's head telling him to stay beside Jill no matter what and to make sure she was okay. Standing up to your feet you then walked into the elevator and as the doors closed you looked at Kuga one last time before they shut in front of you three taking you up.

"You're our only hope to survive this." Jill mumbles to herself, before flinching in pain and passing out as Kuga whined as he walked around her trying to get her to wake up.

With you, Chris and Sheva you three made it to where the elevator was suppose to take you three and walked out, Chris walked slowly as you and Sheva walked up ahead a bit his mind was elsewhere but when you two had called for him he snapped out of it and followed after you both looking around which revealed an even bigger boat.

Seems to be some sort of port area for that boat but it didn't take long for you three to find both Wesker and Excella walking together to board that ship...not to mention some of the men there were guarding it up making it not so easy to sneak around.

But you had to end this quickly...and with the three of you it would happen you just hoped you three were gonna make it on time...


	7. Chapter 6

||A/N: Okay yes I'm once again in one of those writing moods so here you go the second last chapter of this book...sorry that the third book was so short wasn't really aware I had planned to go chapter by chapter within the game to this story. But anyways I think as you read this I'll be slowly either writing the final ending (reunion between you and Leon ;) ) or re-writing it due to the fact that I had a few ideas written down already after I had a few chapters up already so yeah. Enjoy!||

Walking down the stairs you could feel the hatred as well as the revenge you had at the moment but you did what you had been doing all those years ago to keep yourself calm despite being used.

'Take a deep breath and count to five....' You thought.

Taking a deep breath you counted then you had let it out counting once again to five before you slowly felt yourself calming down. You then calmly mentioned to both Chris and Sheva that you'd lead them to an easier area to get on the boat.

Leading them there they looked around it was easy to tell that the men on the boat were scouting out for them with those lights however you, on the other hand, knew they wouldn't believe you were on their side anymore since they did take orders from Wesker no joke.

'Well, it's not like the whole kidnapped idea worked...besides I'm in no mood for that I just want to take Wesker and that bitch out.' You thought.

"This boat is huge, are they gonna use it for Uroboros?" Sheva asked.  
"No, using a ship like this would give away their position too soon. They must have another plan. (Y/N) do you remember anything of it?" Chris asked.  
"Hmm not really, the only thing that I remember is they plan to spread this across the globe." You sighed.  
"It's okay that you don't remember much, your mind just started remembering your past so make sure to take it easy okay? Can't have an agent die on our watch." Sheva smiled.  
"I also gotta call in to make sure the DSO knows your alive and well. I know Leon will be more than happy to have you back home." Chris smiled.  
"I...I hope so, I mean I remember our relationship but how we met is still fuzzy..." You sighed blushing a bit.

Sheva and Chris laughed but soon their smiles changed to frowns as now the mission was gonna get real bad considering now you three decided enough time was wasted so after patching up some little wounds the three of you had your footsteps were heard as you three started to head on to finish this mission once and for all.

Using the sniper-riffle it made it easier to get through some places of the boat but since it was rather big soon most of the guys on their spotted you three and then the fight to get to Wesker and Axcella was on. However, they sure upped the antie when even infected dogs arrived course none of this was anything you three couldn't handle.

Going through certain area's proved to be a bit of a challenge but with you three working together rather quickly it all worked out which honestly you were pleased with but you had a feeling you weren't to close just yet...whatever if you could put a bullet in Wesker's head even for a moment then it would be enough for now.

Keyword: For Now...

But when you three got to a certain area one of them en on the boat used a lever to release something, apparently it was some sort of 'cage' that landed over you and Sheva which left Chris out in the open alone. This meant he was to fight these people alone in this large open space.

Nope, not alone...you and Sheva decided to help out from where you two were trapped currently shooting any of them in the head.

This actually worked as you kept carefully aiming for their heads, getting the ones that so happened to end up just a bit behind Chris or even the ones running towards him. It helped Chris a lot of cause soon none of them ran in there which now left Chris to go on his own to find some sort of way to free you two.

Wasn't that long later that Chris found it however he heard the sound of gunfire looking over he noticed some of the guys around you both as you seemed to have been now standing from back to back taking them out. Even if he were to release you two from that place they would close in so he helped the best he could before finally freeing you two from there.

Soon the three of you regrouped as you continued onwards though once again you found yourselves fighting it out with the men on the boat as you kept moving forward. Though once you were finally inside you three carefully looked around the place for them.

'Knowing Wesker he has something planned ahead of time...that man never cares for others around him. What does he have up his sleeve this time?' You thought.

Chris and Sheva talked about Wesker for a moment as the three of you walked down the many steps of this boat, it might be huge but once the fool knew you three arrived Chris mentioned he'd find you three due to Wesker's ego. You, on the other hand, agreed to that having a feeling that's just how the bastard was.

Finding a white door you three slowly walked in seeing Excella there looking in some sort of case, not getting a good look at the case just yet you weren't sure if it was something you've seen before however, you kept your gun raised towards her.

"Freeze!" Chris shouts.  
"What's going on here?" Sheva asked.  
"Nothing that concerns either of you," Excella replies.  
"We're not giving you an option, now spit it out!" Sheva demands.  
"Foolish woman answer already, because I'm so wanting to pull the trigger." You growled.  
"Tell us what we want to know and you won't get hurt. Where's Wesker?" Chris demands.  
"If you can behave yourselves, maybe I'll tell you," Excella smirks as she grabbed another case then ran off.

This made all three of you shoot towards you, how she avoided getting hit by your bullets while running off in heels was beyond you. But at least one case was left behind since now you could know just what was inside of them making it perfect for you to remember it easier.

'Wait isn't that...' You though remembering something.

"She's tough. I'll give her that much." Sheva comments.

Not long after the two joined you in looking at what was inside the cases, but your memories were still fuzzy and pretty much clogged up so you didn't really realize you saw this before. After that, you three did a short exploration of the lab on the boat finding a few more reports on your experimentation and it was there that Chris and Sheva realized that why you weren't reacting as others did when infected by a virus made by Umbrella...you weren't mutation...

"(Y/N)...they did all this to you for all these years?" Chris asked.  
"I don't remember too much of it thankfully, but yeah all these years I've been through that." You sighed.  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through this." Sheva frowns.  
"It doesn't matter anymore, let's just focus on this mission." You replied.

Chris knew there was more than just 'not remembering' and he had also had been wanting to say something else but he knew if he pushed further you'd shut down like usual, so he just took the lead to get out of there and continue on after Excella and Wesker as well fighting your ways through. It didn't take to long until the three of you came up to different area's of the boat as some of the men inside had different high powered guns.

You were growing more and more annoyed by the minute from all this and how long it was taking you've had a bad feeling for a while now that you might just be too late...however you remembered that Wesker does love to show off before making his grand 'escape' while leaving others to deal with his 'creation' of some sort.

Getting in an elevator you didn't realize Wesker was watching from the monitors from where he was at.

"So you've come this far...too bad you won't make it any further." Wesker comments then remember his 'visit' with Spencer.

It wasn't much of a visit as it was parts of his plan to take over the world without Spencer, then again this was the same time where Chris and Jill were on the mission to locate him and figured out he was actually at Spencers Mansion...the same one Jill threw herself out the window with Wesker to protect Chris.

Coming back to the present he knew that memory of 'becoming a god' was for the new world that would soon be created.

"The right...With Uroboros, I have that right." Wesker mutters.

With you three you finally got to where it was taking you and were back outside on the boat, however, what quickly caught your eye was the large damn pile of bodies just a few feet away, quickly reloading your gun you followed after the two as you walked up Excella arrived groaning in pain holding herself.

"Why...When I've done so much...All for you..." Excella whimpers in pain wrapping her arms around herself.  
"Chris! How nice for you to join us. Don't worry your mission is at its end. Uroboros is on the eve of its appearance! Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance!" Wesker says over an intercom.  
"Sorry Wesker, but not on my watch!" Chris replies.  
"Albert...you said we'd change this world together...Why!?" Excella says yelling in pain as she fell to the ground.  
"I thought they were partners?" Sheva comments.  
"Wesker doesn't give a damn about anybody but himself," Chris informs her.  
"Indeed he had been using her this whole time to create Uroboros for his own evil deeds...not to mention he had her strengthen it with my blood." You growled.  
"Ahh yes, thank you very much (Y/N) for giving your blood that created my dear Uroboros." Wesker again talks over the intercom.

This angered you it was as if he was placing the blame on you, which honestly it wasn't considering you unwillingly gave you blood up due to his order of putting you under happened so you weren't sure how much or how long he'd been doing that.

'Damn you, Wesker!' You thought.

"Soon even you will understand, Chris. One glimpse of my new world and it will all make perfect sense!" Wesker continues on.  
"Show yourself!" Chris shouts.  
"Unfortunately, it's too late for you. You will not live to see the dawn!" Wesker tells them.  
"Sorry Excella, but it appears Uroboros has rejected you. Though you have been an excellent asset, I have one last task for you." Wesker tells her.  
"Albert!" Excella shouts before Uroboros shoots out of her mouth.  
"Farewell old friend," Wesker says last.

The three of you watched in utter horror as she slowly transformed into this large beast of a thing by Uroboros. The dead bodies around were pulled to the large like B.O.W now and since it was just too damn big for your guns to be effective the three of you ran as quickly as you could jump out of the way to avoid the attacks it sent towards you three.

Climbing over stuff and rushing up some stairs you found an area to get inside, knowing that might just be the only way around you three ran as fast as you could to it and rushed inside closing as well as locking the door. But that didn't mean it was gone you three still had to kill it.

Roaming the area you three were now in at odd times it would attack as it tore up the place as you three ran through, wasting no time you three ran around together finding your way through the room to room you three soon came up to a control room and found loads of reports and notes.

Only able to quickly read them you three continued on again after using the key card to get out of there, after getting up the stairs there was a paper pinned up stating that this ship had some sort of laser wasting no more time the three of you quickly made way to the roof to activate it and use it on this thing.

Getting outside you were all met with the really large B.O.W, honestly, this was the largest one you've ever seen but you knew your battle was cut out for you three as you spent what felt like hours battling this thing hoping to kill it quickly. Killing it quickly proved to be a harder task as this thing only kept growing more and more damn things to take down.

"Come on it has to go down at some point!" You shouted annoyed by all this.

This fight continued going on like this for a while until finally it had enough and completely died, if this was what it actually was and could do you feared on how the whole world would turn out if it was unleashed...you three had to quickly get to Wesker and stop this before it even has a chance of being released.

Finally able to go after Wesker the three of you quickly ran off to where you believed he would be at however you three first checked the monitors within this area. Only to find an assault bomber. You then remembered seeing blueprints of this thing...oh god Wesker was planning to use this to spread Uroboros.

"I know that...I've seen blueprints of this year ago..." You commented.  
"This is actually what he plans to use to spread it?" Chris asked.  
"Yes..." You nodded.  
"Wesker! There he is. Come on let's go!" Chris says after the screen changed to a different camera.

Knowing where he was the three of you headed off but before you could make it out of that room Chris had received the call from Jill who had actually found some sort of way out of there. She began to explain stuff she actually needed for them to know to which was some sort of thing that could be used as a virus due to taking to much.

"That's right...it's always timed on when he should take it to keep in control." You added.

Jill then tried to describe what the virus was but soon it was cut off by someone interrupting the transmission, well either way the information Jill told them went through and just as they were about to believe they didn't have it Sheva showed you and Chris that she picked up one when everyone looked around a bit.

"Chris...(Y/N)...this is it," Sheva says.  
"Let's give it a shot," Chris replies.  
"Well, it is all we got." You agreed.

Using the elevator to go down more into the boat a warning went on the intercoms wasting no time at all you three quickly rushed on taking down the men inside that place but most of them you just either shot down and left behind considering you didn't really have much time to waste in order to get to Wesker on time.

However there was also some B.O.W's as well which got on your nerves but you were to busy dealing with these things to bother thinking about it at the time, so as the doors slowly opened you and the other two needed to plan something out in order to get the hell out of this place alive and able to stop Wesker.

It actually took a while but thankfully yet finally the doors opened, wasting no more time you three ran through fighting your way out of there and finally meeting up with Wesker who seemed to actually have been waiting for you three.

"You're plans are finished, Wesker!" Chris says.  
"There's no way out this time," Sheva adds.  
"It all comes down to this." You finish.  
"Don't you three ever tire of failing in your mission? You've really become quite an inconvenience for me." Wesker says taking his glasses off then throwing them behind him.

A fight between you three issued with him only for you guys to find out this guy could fucking dodge bullets! What the fuck?! How can someone do that? Well whatever came to be that he could you three focused on doing your best to beat this bastard.

Course it proved to be difficult.

"Why are you doing this? What do you accomplish by unleashing Uroboros?" Chris asked.  
"Everyday one human comes one step closer to self-destruction. I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it!" Wesker explains.

Another fight happened, honestly Wesker was an idiot if he believed that he could become the sole person in keeping the world safe by killing a lot of innocent people in the process. He needed to be stopped! However, after being thrown over the rail it seemed as if now was the time to end this.

"This guys lost it!" Sheva says.  
"This may be our only chance!" Chris replies.  
"A chance we need to take before he actually sends Uroboros out into the world!" You added.  
"Do it you two," Sheva replies.  
"Things are really getting interesting now, eh Chris? Do you actually think you can defeat me?" Wesker asks.  
"Either way, I'm not gonna stop until I'm dead!" Chris replies.  
"Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly." Wesker laughs off.

After that the battle between you three and Wesker began, it proved to be rather hard since he seemed to have the ability to run fast and avoid bullets no matter how quick you were. What shocked you was that taking the lights out seemed to prove effective...how that came to be you weren't sure.

Anytime you three tried to inject him he got away after using a damn rocket launcher that this guy actually managed to catch it with his hands...the fuck happened to him in the past to make him like this?! You weren't sure but honestly, you didn't care to know.

This battle tired you out as you began to think it might just be impossible but which it seemed, in the end, it all worked out since even if it took a long while later you three were able to inject him with it and just watched as he stumbled back a few feets away from you three.

"Did it work?" Sheva asked.  
"I think so," Chris replied.  
"It should." You added.  
"This isn't over, Chris!" Wesker says as he jumped around to the tanker plane of his.  
"Sheva, (Y/N), he's getting away hurry!" Chris tells you two.

Running off to catch up to him before he could get away, it began to take off as the doors that were opened slowly closed. Chris got on first as you and Sheva kept running after it, Sheva soon got on.

"Come on a hurry, (Y/N)!" Chris shouts hand reached out.  
"Grab on we'll pull you up!" Sheva shouts her hand reached out as well.

Pushing through you forced yourself to run fast but noticed that there was little ground left, shouting as you jumped up just as the ground left under your feet the two grabbed onto you and pulled you in just as the doors closed up thankfully.

"It seems I may have underestimated you, Chris," Wesker speaks up.  
"Save it, Wesker. There's no one left to help you now." Chris replies back.  
"I don't need anyone else. I have Uroboros!" Wesker growls out.  
"And you'll lose that too." You spat gun raised.  
"In less than five minutes we'll reach the optimal altitude for missile deployment. Uroboros will be released into the atmosphere ensuring complete global saturation. Your feeble attempts to delay the inevitable. The entire world will be infected. A new Genesis is at hand and I will be the creator." Wesker starts explaining as he manages to fight off you three rather well.

You weren't going down without a good fight, even if your abilities though from the virus within your body it was completely clear Wesker was much faster and stronger...but everything had a weakness it was just up to you to figure it out as you fought.

"I've had enough of your bullshit! You're just another one of Umbrella's leftovers." Chris shouts injecting him again right in the neck.  
"You know what we have to do," Sheva tells you two.  
"It's something I'm not gonna like is it?" You asked.  
"No..I'll go for the override lever. You two cover me." Chris says.

As Chris ran for it you and Sheva teamed up to deal with Wesker when he tried to stop you three. Once pulled the door you three once came through slowly opened which made you all quickly do you best to grab onto something, you, on the other hand, held onto the metal pillar in this damn thing tightly as you could.

Wesker though managed to grab onto Sheva's ankle, Chris though had the memory back on Jill's sacrifice and just when Sheva was about to let go Chris quickly did as well gripping her wrist to make sure she didn't do the same. However, you took this chance and shoved yourself forwards grabbing onto Wesker only to hear your name being called.

"You're coming down with me you bastard! All of this ends now!" You shout punching him a few times as you two fought in the air.  
"Foolish girl, you barely remember anything." Wesker spats.  
"I don't need to remember too much to take you out, I'll do whatever it takes!" You growled.

Next thing you know was black as you two landed elsewhere, Meanwhile the 'plain' crashed just a few feet away within the damn area you were at as well though both Chris and Sheva faired better. Only to realize this was a damn volcano!!

"(Y/N)...damnit I was so close to getting her back home." Chris sighs.  
"You mentioned she was missing..." Sheva explains.  
"Yeah, her boyfriend Leon was hoping to find her. Wouldn't believe she was dead until there was a body to find." Chris said fearing for finding you dead just after he had found you and planned to bring you home.

The two partners walked around a bit trying not to think the worse for you, also trying to recover from that impact only to run into a still alive Wesker.

"I should've killed you years ago...Chris," Wesker says.  
"Your mistake. It's over, Wesker!" Chris replies.  
"You'll pay for what you've put (Y/N) through!" Sheva growls out.  
"Pay? Over? I'm just getting started. And soon the blame shall go to (Y/N)!" Wesker laughs then punches his fist into the container that held Uroboros in and his arm transformed.

Chris and Sheva looked at the sight and didn't like it when Wesker jumped down he slowly began walking towards the two only to get shot by a bullet elsewhere.

"What?! Where did that come from?!" Sheva asked.  
"Look! Over there!" Chris points out.

Upon a ledge, it was you crouched down with a riffle, smirking you nodded your head as you looked into the scope you aimed for Wesker silently telling the two you were alright and you were just a few scratches and a gash on your forehead but nothing you couldn't handle for the moment.

And so the final battle began you took sniper point as the two either helped in the shoot out or ran off when there wasn't much room, that or they provided help for you to aim for the thing on his chest which was effective thankfully.

"Guys give me an opening to his chest!" You said over the earpiece.  
"Rodger that! You just continue taking sniper points from up there!" Sheva replies.  
"Are you alright?" Chris asked.  
"No time to worry about me it's time to finish him!" You replied.

And that you did even if it took a while you three seemed to have defeated him and thankfully not long after Jill arrived with Josh in a chopper which proved to become your escape out of here.

'Thank you Jill and Josh!' You thought to smile at the fact you were gonna get out of here finally.

Just the mere thought of seeing your friends you thought you had forgotten but was remembering during your fight out of this hell proved to be effective to let you keep fighting on. It wasn't long though that you met up with Chris and Sheva due to them having to get to higher ground considering were was literally lava under your feet.

What a place to have a damn final battle with a mad man spent on destroying the world...  
After the long battle you, Sheva and Chris had to climb up the moving ladder that Jill threw down for you three to get inside the two let you start to climb up first, then Sheva and finally Chris. You were just glad this was all over finally, getting on the chopper with the held of Jill you reunited with Kuga who whined happily towards you as he licked your face when you started to pet him.

"Haha I missed you too boy, I've missed you too." You replied.

Helping Jill with Sheva and then Chris it soon proved to be wrong that Wesker was dead after falling into the lava. He used the Uroboros in his arm to grab the chopper moving it around which made you nearly fall out of the chopper if it wasn't for Jill catching hold of your arm just as your lower body fell out.

"Chris! Sheva use those! I'll help (Y/N) back inside!" Jill says.  
"Ready partner?" Chris asked.  
"Locked and loaded," Sheva replies.  
"Suck on this, Wesker," Chris mutters.  
"Your times up you son of a bitch." Sheva comments.

Just as they fired the double rocket launchers Jill helped you back inside and thankfully it was all over, Wesker was dead and everyone could head home...most of all though you were free from his grasp...ready to head on home.

"It's over," Chris says in relief.  
"Yes," Sheva replies.  
"Finally..." Jill adds.  
"Thank goodness..." You sighed.

Sitting on the seats you and Kuga who was pretty much asleep while laying on your lap as you continued to pet him you looked out the windows very happy about this being all over. Relief and happiness filled you up as you knew despite having some of your memories still lost...you were heading home.

'Home...it's been so long. I sure as hell hope I can rest easy once more.' You thought.

"Oh yeah, I managed to inform HQ to tell the President that Chris had found you, so after a small check-up you'll be good to go on back home," Jill tells.  
"Heh, I can't thank you all enough for this." You replied.  
"You would've done the same for us," Chris replies.  
"I'm more than happy to have helped you out, we may have already met but I am glad to have saved you as well. We're friends now." Sheva tells you.  
"Indeed we are friends, I'll make sure to keep in touch when I head back home." You replied.

Everyone was in high spirits with this mission finally ending on a complete good note, not only was Jill found but you as well. And you could feel it in your heart that the people back home were excited to bring you home once more.


	8. Epilogue

||A/N: And this is the ending of the book...damn this book was short. Anyway, I will tell you this though the fourth book (Resident Evil 6) won't come out until next month sometime. Either way, however, I hope you've enjoyed this book and look forward to the next one!! Btw...just imagine the girl in the picture has short white hair that you the reader have now in the stories from where on out.||

Josh landed the chopper at the American HQ of the BSAA, first Chris, Sheva and Jill got out then you and Kuga your dog which a few people backed away from but soon warmed up to him when you quickly mentioned he was actually a dog despite his appearance.

When others wanted to pet him you commanded him to sit as he sat between your feet as his tail waged from all the attention he was given making you laugh and shake your head at this. Kuga was just a love bug and wanted nothing but love, and since you had most of your memories back you began to teach Kuga differently even though there wasn't much bad stuff he knew.

Well...other than protecting his owner that's about it.

"Hey, why don't you sign him up to get him trained for being your comfort dog?" Sheva suggested.  
"A comfort dog?" You asked following after her, Chris and Jill when they were leading you two to be checked upon for now.  
"Yeah I mean I know those types of dogs cost a lot, but if Kuga gets trained then he could be with you all times," Jill informs.  
"It would be mandatory at all times that Kuga here would be at your side even on future missions," Chris replies ruffling the fur on Kuga's head who closed his eyes loving it.  
"Well...what do you say, boy? Want to get some training done to become my buddy for life?" You asked smiling.

Kuga barked and jumped around in glee making you laugh and crouch down playing with him as the three watched with smiles on their faces. They were just happy you were finally smiling more then you had been...it was really good to have you back and they all knew Leon would be overjoyed.

Claire soon had arrived at the BSAA HQ after her brother called her, she pretty much dropped everything she had been doing at TerraSave and drove like some madwoman to where her brother worked just to see you...you were her best friend after all.

The reunion between you two was sweet as she actually during her quick drive there she had picked up something for you to drink which was (F/D) from your favourite little shop that you two always went to when you actually had days off finally. You really missed the stuff around here like the food and drinks...but most of all you missed your home and Leon the most.

So as you were getting checked upon by the doctors and nurses the BSAA had found a way to get your dog some training in the area where you lived so it was easier for you and Kuga. When given the okay and all patched up you also had some change of clothes and you had quickly taken a shower before placing the clothes given to you on.

"Ready to get going?" Josh asked.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." You smiled.  
"It might take a day to get there so you can get catch up on some sleep." Chris says.  
"Thank you, for everything." You smiled.  
"No need to thank me, you would've done the same." Chris chuckles.

**With Leon**

After suffering four years without you Leon got word that the BSAA had located you in Kujiji Africa and the fact that you’d be sent back to the DSO a day after the BSAA made sure to check on you for anything else that Wesker may have done he quickly got rid of all the beer bottles that riddled the apartment floor as well as the coffee table, took a shower and impatiently waited for tomorrow.

He didn’t want you to find out he spent most of his days drinking away and feeling guilty that he couldn’t find you nor go out further than the missions he was on, mostly because whenever you caught him drinking more than three to four beers you gave him that look of disappointed look. Not to mention you’d scold him afterward.

Taking a shower Leon sighed as he placed one hand on the shower wall in front of him, the feelings were overwhelming the man. He hasn’t changed anything in the house that was yours he couldn’t actually. He actually found himself always holding your pillow in his sleep or whenever he woke up from either a dreamless sleep or dreams with you in it.

‘Tomorrow she’ll be back home…what should I do?’ Leon thought.

At first, Leon thought this was some sort of cruel joke but when Chris told him that it was indeed you and DNA proved it (just to make sure) he was relieved as he’d have you home by tomorrow, in his arms and back would be the life he had before, waking up to see you beside him every day, hearing your laugh, seeing your smile and being able to just hold and kiss you again.

He had all that back by tomorrow…!

“(Y/N)…” Leon whispered a small smile on his face which wasn’t there for four years.

**The Next Day**

Leon arrived at the DSO and walked inside, as he was heading towards the roof he was given the report and noticed your drastic changes, no longer did you have the beautiful (H/C) hair nor the (E/C) eyes. Now you had short white hair and blue eyes, but even so, you still looked the same and still so beautiful in Leon’s eyes.

The reports said that you were slowly regaining your memories but had already remembered most of it however the rest was still blurry but the BSAA’s doctor deemed that the rest of your memories would come back to you naturally so you nor anyone around you were to forcefully make you remember if you told them you didn’t or it would hurt your head more then it usually did.

Just the fact that Chris personally called him up and said you had remembered him after talking about him a bit then showing you a picture made Leon be in so much relief.

Arriving at the roof where the chopper which would be transporting you back would soon arrive he saw the President there one you had yet to meet who read everything about you when it was revealed you were found and very much alive.

Hunnigan was also there as well as a teenaged Sherry. He was told you already saw Claire before she had to head off to work with TerraSave. Sherry was excited to see you again much like to Leon but he kept it hidden however it was seen well through his fidgets.

“Relax Leon, she’ll be here soon,” Hunnigan says.  
“Y-Yeah…” Leon replies.

About around an hour or two later the sounds of a chopper approaching was heard and Leon could only but move around nervously, he felt stupid for being so nervous since to him it was as if he was meeting you for the first time like he had been back in Raccoon City, back then he was nervous as hell around you hoping he could say the right things so he’d have the right moment to ask you out.

Much less impress you, slowly the chopper began to land, it was foolish to be nervous as he was but in his defence, it has been four years since he last saw you. But his sights were granted with you when the doors slid open and Chris and Jill helped you out.

You step out of the chopper with the help of Chris and Jill but when your eyes landed on Leon you both froze and just look at one another for a moment taking in the form of your lovers for the moment.

“(Y/N)…?” Leon asked.  
“Y-Yeah?” You replied.

Grinning at one another you both took a single step forward before running towards one another wrapping your arms around one another in a much needed and well-deserved hug, those around smile at the reunited lovers.

“I missed you…so damn much…” Leon whispers arm around his girlfriend tightly holding her close.  
“I missed you too…my memories are still fuzzy but I remember you completely…” You explained arms around him tightly as well, tears forming in the corner of your eyes.  
“I’ll never let you go or out of my sight again,” Leon said.  
“Heh, that could be best. Just don’t get too clingy.” You joke.

Pulling away from one another slightly both of you pressed your lips together in a much-needed kiss that was played off for far to long, so when Leon wanted a bit more he turned her away from prying eyes and kissed you for a while, Meanwhile the others looked away and talked with one another for the moment letting the couple get a proper reunion.

Not wanting to have it in a make-out session in front of everyone (that would be for later ;) ) you two pulled away and Leon let you reunite with everyone else including Sherry whom hugged you then clung to you like glue as you were guided back inside the building where the people working there stood up and clapped for your return shouting ‘welcome back’ or ‘good to have you back’ even ‘wonderful to see you again Agent (L/N)’.

It was good to be back home.

By the time you met the President you were given time off to recuperate and time to heal before you were to come back to work as an agent for them again. This allowed Leon to bring you home, man that felt good to think about bringing you home.

Once home and entering the loft you could still smell the scent of beer in the place, looking towards Leon with a raised eyebrow he looked to the side quickly knowing what you figured out, rubbing the back of his neck he sighed.

“Looks like you found out, besides it has been a hard four years,” Leon explained.  
“I’m back, Leon. No need for all that anymore.” You said.  
“I’m just glad you are back…I can finally hold you in my arms again.” Leon says bringing you into his arms holding you close.  
“Kiss you again,” Leon whispers kissing you.  
“And everything else again.” Leon finished bringing you to the bedroom.

You laughed as the door closed and after that cloaths were all over the floor as the bed creaked at some point, as well as some moans and groans along with it all. Besides it’s not like you and Leon haven’t done something steamy like this before, you two have in the past so this was normal ;)  
(A/N: Far as I’ll go for a ‘lemon’, not comfortable writing them so it will just be mentioned)

**Next Day**

Sunlight peeked out of the curtains of the home of both yours and Leon’s, waking up Leon looked to his side hoping it wasn’t all a dream and thankfully it wasn’t. Seeing you asleep at his side once again made him smile, leaning over he kissed your temple and left the room but not without putting on his boxers and some sweatpants.

He’d make breakfast today, getting out whatever foods he decided to cook up breakfast for you both soon the smell of it got to you waking you up. Yawning you looked around and smiled you were safe back at home in the home you and Leon shared.

Sitting up as you held the blanket to your chest you looked around and found your undergarments, placing them on and grabbing Leon’s shirt that so happens to reach just at your kneecaps you walked out of the room despite the ache in your legs but it didn’t matter to you, you had enjoyed last nights activities very much.

“Morning babe,” Leon said noticing you walk in the kitchen.  
“Mmm morning, your making breakfast today?” You asked.  
“You just got back home, you need all the rest you can get.” Leon smiled.  
“That’s sweet but you do know I can do things myself?” You told.  
“I know but still, I wanna help however I can to make sure your completely okay,” Leon tells.  
“How sweet of you.” You said, hugging him.

And from then on you two spent your day talking about anything and everything as you two ate the breakfast Leon made, laughing here and there but soon another make-out session on the couch while the tv was on.

You had a feeling a lot of make-out sessions as well as ‘having fun’ would happen but hey you weren’t complaining, this just brought you and Leon even closer together.

And honestly who were you to say no to all this?


End file.
